


Superhero Love Story

by hyunghoney



Series: superhero love story [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Superhero Kihyun, Superhero Minhyuk, Superheroes, Superpowers, Supervillains, doctor hyungwon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunghoney/pseuds/hyunghoney
Summary: Ever since the big showdown with Centauri, Minhyuk has not gotten a break. He's a high-profile Super now, and apparently that means he has to be under government control.It also means he has to deal with his childhood hero, Gravity, treating him like he's trouble.(It also means he has to work with Doctor Chae, the handsome genius who immediately takes a liking to him.)The lesson? Never meet your heroes.





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> remember "stillness (a promise of rest", the fic i wrote for the kihyungwon bingo? here is the sequel to kihyun and hyungwon's not-yet love story, now featuring lee minhyuk! please enjoy this fic that i've poured my heart, soul, and functioning back into!

_**minhyuk** _

 

**25th MARCH 2019**

 

Minhyuk had enjoyed twenty-five years of being totally irresponsible.

 

He supposes after all that, it’s inevitable that the universe checks his ego a little, knocks him down a couple of pegs. He only wishes the universe wouldn’t do it in the most frustrating way it possibly could. He could’ve just gotten into some kind of accident, lost a limb, or something – anything would be less excruciating than his current plight. The universe, seeking to punish him for his arrogance, had decided to metaphorically and _physically_ weigh him down.

 

 _Literally_. Try as he does, he can’t lift the metal bench that has pressed itself over his feet. There’s a deafening crash nearby. He can only guess that a building is falling. (With any luck, it’ll be a building he’s already evacuated the residents from.) The bench is stuck firmly to his feet: Not pressing down hard enough to hurt, but as if the Earth’s gravitational pull was intent on keeping it on him. Which is probably what’s happening, given the bastard he’s currently facing.

 

Gravity’s eyes are covered by his grey visor, but Minhyuk can bet the asshole probably has the most smug look in his eyes right now to match the smug quirk of his lips. In fact, everything about the grey and blue-suited Super in this moment screams “smug”. Minhyuk grunts in frustration, trying and failing to push the bench off himself.

 

“There’s no shame in surrender, Chancer.”

 

Minhyuk ceases his attempts at escape. His eyes narrow up at Gravity. Horrific sounds of explosions can be heard a few blocks away, but Minhyuk can’t get there to save whoever it is that’s being hurt in the chaos. He’s engulfed in a mixture of fear, frustration, and fog. Gravity also turns his head in the direction of the sounds. Somehow, he still seems more focused on making sure Minhyuk can’t help.

 

“Can you just let me handle this? Don’t you have something better to do than take over my battles literally every day?”

 

He wants to sound venomous and condescending. Given his current situation, he just sounds like he’s begging for mercy. Gravity is clearly rolling his eyes, even though Minhyuk can’t see him. Casually, he waves away a chunk of building that’s flying at them. Then he answers Minhyuk in the most condescending way possible.

 

“What makes you think I want to be on babysitting duty? Mimic is _my_ responsibility. I don’t need you to screw this up.”

 

 _Never meet your heroes._ This old adage echoes in Minhyuk’s head. Honestly, he’d never thought this would apply to Superheroes.

 

When he was a teenager, Gravity was his favourite Super. Minhyuk had always been a huge fan of Supers, super-powered humans that saved the world day in and day out in their awe-inspiring supersuits.

 

When he was sixteen, a new Super started appearing on the news. Everyone called him _Gravity_ . He was a Super like no other, his brilliant pastel pink and blue a sharp contrast to the gritty, mature Supers everyone was used to. Gravity’s trademark was rebellion – he took no one’s shit, not villains or fellow Supers. And he never preached morals, he just did what he thought was right. He was everything Minhyuk wanted to be – brave, beloved, _badass_.

 

It hadn’t taken long for Minhyuk to become obsessed with the hero: He followed the news religiously to hear of or witness his every showdown, and spent his classes in high school sketching him onto his textbooks.

 

The teenage Minhyuk would be heartbroken to be in this situation. The adult Minhyuk is slightly less heartbroken, just because it’s happened a few times now.

 

How the hell did he even end up in this situation? He doesn’t remember asking to be tracked down by Gravity whenever he’s battling a villain, and subsequently immobilized like he’s some kind of criminal. Shouldn’t his powers of “luck manipulation” be able to extract him from this situation? Then he supposes that is the difference between him and Gravity – he relies on chance and odds, and Gravity relies on the surest scientific fact of the world. No one is lucky enough to be able to cheat gravity.

 

“Doesn’t it make more sense to take him down together?” Minhyuk starts trying to argue again. “He can literally use your power against you –”

 

Gravity takes off in the middle of Minhyuk’s sentence. He’s apparently satisfied that Minhyuk won’t be able to escape. He’s sprinting out of sight and around a corner before Minhyuk can even shout at him to return. ( _Why doesn’t the guy just fly?_ ) Minhyuk tries one last time to push the metal bench off his feet. A shout of exasperation escapes his throat, before he sits himself on the ground. If he’s going to be rendered useless in the middle of a high-stakes battle, he’ll be useless sitting down.

 

Now that the fight’s moved to a different place, the once all-consuming noise and chaos slowly dies away. It is replaced by the chatter of civilians and reporters all rushing onto the scene to look at the aftermath. The situation gets worse – and he really seems to have lost all luck for some reason – when the reporters start to notice him sitting in the middle of the rubble, being completely useless.

 

“Sir, sir,” shouts one of them, all but shoving a microphone into his face. “Are you the new Superhero known as Chancer?”

 

His suit of brilliant yellow and blue make the answer to that question all too clear. The overexcited reporter barrels on without waiting for an answer.

 

“Are you the same Chancer who saved our city from Centauri just two weeks ago?”

 

Minhyuk nods. He’s beginning to get a headache.

 

“Why are you hiding under a bench while Gravity is battling Mimic?”

 

“About that –” Minhyuk fumbles. “See, what happened was –”

 

Another explosion. Closer to them now. Screams sound from the same area. The reporters jump back in fright. Minhyuk keeps his voice steady as he tells them to clear the area, and not to return until he says the fight is over. In the face of danger, the reporters are finally quiet. They leave obediently. Minhyuk tries to think of a plan.

 

Gravity is a legend in their city, but even he must struggle when fighting Mimic, the copycat villain that could use any Super’s powers against them. Minhyuk knows he can’t sit by and watch the city be destroyed so easily.

 

There isn’t any time to waste on frustration or helplessness. He raises his gaze to the bench that is still holding him down. Now that he thinks about it again, the chances of the metal obstruction being easily lifted off of him are actually pretty high. _About a hundred percent, actually_. Minhyuk lets it fall off him. He takes a few moments to gloat to his general surroundings. Then he lets his legs take him to where the action is.

 

When he arrives, everything is flying everywhere.

 

A car comes hurtling at full speed in his direction. He throws himself onto the ground to avoid it. The pain from his scraped knees is searing.

 

Mimic is floating in the air, completely at ease. At a lazy wave of his hand, entire chunks of the surrounding buildings swirl like a tornado around his flying figure.

 

Minhyuk finds it hard to take a step. Everything on the ground seems to be sinking rather than sitting. This is not how gravity works. This is how _Gravity_ works. Minhyuk spots him standing in the middle of the chaos, power rolling off of him in waves. He seems to be trying to weigh Mimic down, and everything else is getting pulled down instead.

 

Minhyuk thinks he may be a little out of his depth here, pun intended.

 

Then the ground itself is snatched from under his legs. He finds himself floating helplessly in the air, no gravity at all, stuck in the orbit that Mimic has casually placed him in. He can’t do anything but float. He’s become useless as soon as he arrived onto the scene.

 

“What do we have here?” He hears Mimic’s voice.  

 

“Looks like _luck_ is in the air tonight!”

 

Mimic explodes into giggles even before he finishes his pun. Obviously, he’s the only one enjoying the situation they’re in.

 

Minhyuk cranes his neck to look up at Mimic, floating almost directly above him. As usual, Mimic’s entire face is covered by the metallic mask that makes him look like a caricature of a welder. The robotic distortion that disguises his real voice just adds onto the impossibility of him, this all-powerful maniac that copied Supers’ powers and used it against them. Minhyuk doesn’t have many fears, but he’s truly terrified of him.

 

While Mimic is distracted, Gravity attacks. But the tree that he sends in Mimic’s direction hurtles back at him faster than Minhyuk can say “power”. It knocks right into Gravity’s arm and knocks him off his feet. Minhyuk winces. Gravity doesn’t get back up immediately. The exposed part of his face is a bloodied mess. Mimic didn’t even turn to look at Gravity throughout the scuffle, still focused on watching Minhyuk struggle.

 

Struggling is obviously futile. Mimic watches him flail fruitlessly for a while before finally getting bored. He turns back to Gravity, finally, just as the Super has pushed himself back up. Gravity gets right back to trying to weigh him down, alternating between sending waves of gravity to bring him down, and sending everything flying in his direction. None of it works – they have identical powers, and Mimic can do everything that Gravity can.

 

“Come on, G, loosen up. Have some fun! You’re always so serious.” Mimic teases and flirts, as always. Gravity just growls. His legs are trembling, ever so slightly. His jaw is set. Minhyuk thinks he might be scared. Can Gravity even get scared?

 

Minhyuk realises Mimic seems to very luckily be dodging everything Gravity shoots his way. Nothing has hit him yet, and Minhyuk knows Gravity’s got good aim. So there’s only one explanation – Minhyuk’s powers. He swears under his breath. That fucking thief.

 

When he turns his attention back to the fight, Mimic has Gravity buried under a building’s worth of rubble. Minhyuk is trying desperately to withdraw his powers, take the luck away from Mimic, but he can’t. Mimic is the copycat villain for a reason; He can use the powers of all those around him, regardless of consent. Minhyuk is on the edge of panic. Gravity groans, quiet and pained.

 

Minhyuk keeps floating, helplessly. Then he has the only good idea he’s had all day.

 

Mimic may have his powers, but he has no idea how to use them. He thinks it’s just luck, everyone does. Minhyuk knows the extent of his powers, and he’ll use it against Mimic. He looks over to where Gravity is, fighting to escape the rubble when Mimic buried him in. _It shouldn’t be that hard_ , he thinks. _After all, there’s a hundred percent chance that the rubble will just fall off him so that he can escape easily_.

 

Gravity finally breaks free, and takes the whole giant mass of rubble into the air. It’s so big that Mimic, still holding onto Minhyuk’s luck, barely manages to dodge it this time.

 

Gravity begins to pull. Mimic resists. There’s a struggle.

 

Minhyuk crashes first, when Mimic’s concentration finally breaks. He lands on the ground, tearing his suit. The rocks cut into his elbows. He tastes blood in his mouth. He stands, painfully, just as Mimic follows his descent, crashing violently into the smoking pile of jagged rubble.

 

Fucking _finally_.

 

Gravity starts to run on shaky legs, rushing to catch Mimic while he’s down. Minhyuk doesn’t hesitate to follow him. When they clear the rubble, Mimic is not where he landed. Where is he? There’s no way he could have escaped so fast. Gravity growls again. Minhyuk sees a hint of anger, a remnant of the bold Super he used to be, then he’s right back to protocol.

 

He does a scan of the area, and concludes that Mimic has escaped.

 

“That was impressive.”

 

The two Supers whip around, but Mimic’s voice is the only proof that he’s still hanging around.

 

“But there’s no need to be so mean, Gravity. I just came to give you a little workout, that’s all!”

 

“Is this all just a game to you?” Minhyuk demands, as he looks for anywhere the villain could be hiding.

 

“Sure. We broke so much stuff!”

 

Everything is floating again, but this time it’s because of Gravity. He lifts everything in the room, including Minhyuk, to try and find Mimic. But he’s really not around. Yet his annoying voice still sounds from nearby, so Minhyuk thinks he must’ve stolen invisibility from some other Super.

 

“Anyway, that was fun. But I’m a busy man, so I’ll get going now! Good luck trying to find me.”

 

And that’s that. They look everywhere, but Mimic seems to be gone for good.

 

Apparently fate isn’t sick of torturing Minhyuk yet, though, and the reporters from before rush back onto the scene. Minhyuk hears Gravity sigh deeply at the same time as he does.

 

“Gravity!” One man shouts, shoving a microphone into Gravity’s face. “Since when did you work with Supers that are not part of the SRGD?”

 

Gravity sighs again, less audibly to everyone but Minhyuk. His gloved fingers are wrapped tight around his left arm, and Minhyuk sees drops of red seeping from a gash in his suit. Can Gravity even bleed? It looks painful.

 

“I’m working with Chancer to take down these… bigger villains. Since he’s only a vigilante, he may not be used to dealing with such a high-level threat.”

 

Who does he think he’s fooling? The whole world knows as well as Minhyuk that the Superhero Regulation Government Department’s only goal is to get all the Supers under their thumb and use them for their own corrupt agenda. That’s the only reason Gravity’s stalking him at all; Now that he’s a high-profile Super, they can’t let him operate on his own. Gravity, rebel of the past, is just a government lapdog now.

 

“Thank you all for your concern. Please keep this area cleared until tomorrow at the earliest.”

 

Gravity has a sort of power in his politeness - people know when he’s done entertaining them. With his final instruction, the reporters and civilians clear away. Minhyuk realises, uncomfortably, that they’re alone on the street. It’s so silent. He can see Gravity hesitate, his lips parted slightly. He thinks Gravity’s about to thank him. Then there’s a sound of bells from his phone, as Minhyuk receives a text.

 

**FROM: HYUNWOO**

**19/03/25 12:15PM**

_you didn’t come to work, so i told the manager u were sick_

_let’s have dinner later :]_

 

He’d forgotten something so mundane as his part-time job could exist, while being caught in the fight with Mimic. Oh well, they say being a Super doesn’t pay the bills. He has to make a living somehow. (Minhyuk really only has two rules in life: Don’t be in debt, and don’t give away his identity.)

 

“You brought your phone with you to a _fight_?”

 

Minhyuk looks up, cocks an eyebrow as if to say “and what about it?”.

 

“What were you thinking? Are you a complete _idiot_?”

 

Minhyuk groans internally. He’s nagging again. He has a criticism for everything Minhyuk does, a nag for every way Minhyuk fails as a Super. It would break his heart if it wasn’t just so annoying.

 

“Where else was I supposed to keep it? And you’re welcome, by the way. I saved your ass.”

 

Gravity looks up, hesitates, sighs again.  

 

“I didn’t know you helped me...thank you.”

 

Silence. Minhyuk thinks he should get going, before Gravity starts scolding him again.

 

“You really have to be more careful, Chancer. You’re not fighting petty street criminals anymore. Everything little thing you do can be used against you.”

 

“Oh, is that the reason you’ve been stalking me and making my life hell? Because you want me to be safe?” He spits. He doesn’t let Gravity reply. “Drop the act, Gravity. You’re under the government, you might as well be a mall cop. I’m actually trying to fight for the people.”

 

Another sigh. Gravity sighs a lot. It’s condescending. It makes Minhyuk feel like a child throwing a tantrum.

 

“You can do what you want, but the SRGD doesn’t think you should go up against high-level villains without supervision. You’re not exactly careful.”

 

Gravity waves a hand in the same casual motion as Mimic had minutes ago. The rubble begins to part, creating a walkway. Gravity heads out.

 

“You don’t have to hate me. I’m just doing my job, Minhyuk.”

 

How does Gravity know his name?

 

* * *

 

Everything had been easier when he had first taken up the job. He was twenty-two years old when he’d first gone to fight crime.

 

He still remembers his hastily thrown on ‘Supersuit’: His yellow graphic tee shirt, ripped jeans, a blue jacket. He hid his face with a Kakashi mask he found in his drawers from childhood (okay, _teen_ hood) and pulled on a sweatband over his forehead to keep his hair out of his face. No wonder the villain couldn’t take him seriously when he’d shown up. When he’d demanded in his most serious voice for the villain to let the hostages go, he’d been laughed at. (He eventually changed his costume to something less hilarious, but he kept the jacket and mask. He’s fond of them.)

 

Lower level villains aren’t exactly dangerous. They’re so low on the evil hierarchy that they are basically just mobsters with superpowers. These goons are much easier to defeat with luck alone. All he has to do is defeat them once, quickly and with all the odds on his side. If he’s lucky, and he always is, they don’t show up in town again. Problem solved. Easy peasy.

 

Everything went downhill when he ran into Centauri.

 

Running into Centauri was not in and of itself a bad thing. In fact, having a huge showdown with one of the country’s most notorious Supervillains was Minhyuk’s longest dream.

 

* * *

 

**3rd JANUARY 2019**

 

Blinding. Everything was blindingly bright, the minute Minhyuk stepped out of the coffee shop he worked at on the weekends. Every source of light in the vicinity was shining into Minhyuk’s eyes. The sun was gleaming, painfully white, and continued to burn his eyes even when he closed them. He could hear, touch, smell – but he was nearly losing his sight, everyone was. Around him, people screamed. Children wailed for help. He could hear the screeches of cars as they stopped, their drivers unable to see. A crash, somewhere. Minhyuk was on the wrong end of panic.

 

Through the chaos, laughter rang out.

 

“There’s no need to be afraid! Just accept me as your Overlord, and I’ll show mercy on you.”

 

Minhyuk was too distracted to tell where it was coming from. But everyone knew who that voice belonged to. Centauri. He’s arrogant, he’s cruel, and he enjoys grandstanding and theatrics. He is the most persistent Supervillain the city had seen yet, coming back every other week with a new scheme to ruin their lives. His power has something to do with light, if it wasn’t obvious enough from all the blindness in the area.

 

The sensible part of Minhyuk was telling him to run. With his luck, he would’ve managed to escape from the terror in good time. This was not his mess to clean, and besides, how could he possibly win against _Centauri_? The villain may be ridiculous, but he’s also ridiculously powerful. This was way above his pay grade.

 

But then again, the sensible part of Minhyuk was not a very prominent part of him. Common sense lost out, as it always did.

 

He stopped to think. Centauri’s powers are light manipulation, but how do they really work? It seems impossible that he’d _create_ light. His mind whirred. Using muscle memory, his legs took him to an alley nearby. There were fewer sources of light there; His hunch was proven right when the world stopped being so bright. His eyes still burned, but at least he could see more than a few steps ahead of him.

 

Minhyuk changes here, pulling on his mask and jacket to transform into Chancer.  

 

He squinted. Where was Centauri? The Supervillain was known to turn invisible whenever it suited him. But in a situation like this, Minhyuk was sure all his efforts would be concentrated on the task at hand. If he was assuming that everyone is blinded by the extremely bright light, then he wouldn’t see a need to be invisible. Minhyuk prayed hard that he was right. He was.

 

Centauri, decked out in tacky white and gold, stood at the mouth of the street. Minhyuk couldn’t see him well, obviously, but he could still hear his cackles ringing down the street. He edged a little closer, narrowed his eyes a little more. Centauri seemed awfully stiff, despite all the laughter. Like he had to maintain concentration.

 

It would be a shame if someone were to distract him. Minhyuk smiled.

 

There was no way he could do anything all the way here. He had to get closer. But there was no way he’d be able to see anything once he got closer to Centauri. He remembered who he was. If he was lucky, and he always is, he’d get to Centauri without being noticed or losing his way. He hoped for his (and the city’s) sake that this was true. There was nothing left to do except blindly make his way to the power-crazy Supervillain.

 

People were still screaming. Minhyuk’s heart ached at the sound of crying, terrified children.

 

“Where are all your Superheroes now?”

 

Minhyuk pressed himself against a wall, steps away from Centauri.

 

Step two: Minhyuk would say he had great aim. He’d won his middle school’s archery competition three years in a row. And he knew that if he was lucky, and he always is, he could break Centauri’s concentration. What would he use, though? He’d only thought as far as making his way closer.

 

Another crash. The area hadn’t been cleared yet, people were getting hurt, someone could _die_ – there was no time to be wasted. Minhyuk stopped thinking. His body moved on its own. When his common sense returned to him, Centauri was on the ground. And so was he, on top of him. In his panic, he'd apparently full-body tackled the Supervillain to the ground.

 

Shit. What was Step Three, exactly?

 

Before he could think of it, he felt his back slam the ground. Centauri pushed him off himself (embarrassingly easily) and threw him to the ground. Minhyuk swore, and dodged the kick that came his way. One knock from Centauri's heavy boot could probably knock him out cold.

 

Centauri laughed, as if amused by his failure. It was pretty embarrassing, even in this kind of situation, to be laughed at by the villain one is trying to defeat. Centauri kicked him aside easily.

 

"Next time you wanna fight, make sure you have real powers first, okay?"

 

But Minhyuk couldn't focus on his pride. The longer Centauri went on, the more people got hurt. Minhyuk had not stopped panicking since the situation started – the stakes were so much higher now than he'd ever had to face before. His eyes were burning terribly now that he was this close to Centauri. In fact, the villain seemed much more invested in hurting him specifically now that he's been attacked. A petty villain. Who would've thought?

 

Minhyuk looked around, desperate, for anything that could help him take Centauri down. Where the fuck was his luck when he needed it?

 

He had to try something new. Luck couldn't be where his powers ended. It couldn't be, or everyone was going to die.

 

The world was too bright – he thought of the neighbourhood, the way he remembered it. Where Centauri stood, there was a building nearby that Minhyuk had always looked at from the coffee shop during his shifts. It had looked strangely shaky these days.

 

He wondered: How likely was it to fall? It must be very likely. He concentrated on the thought. His heart was about to jump out of his chest. He thought: If this doesn't work, I'm going to die while acting like a complete fool.

 

Then the building crashed straight onto where Centauri was.

 

The light left the world. Sight returned to Minhyuk.

 

Everywhere, there were burning areas, smoking cars, families hiding wherever they found shelter. Minhyuk couldn't help the gasp that escaped him when he finds the wreck of a car at the end of the road and the carnage inside. The hum of the world returned, a little louder now that they knew they were safe. Minhyuk had saved the city.

 

The scene was cleared up. Minhyuk wanted to help, but he was pulled away by medics, ready to clean him up. They only let him go when they realised that he wasn't hurt at all. Lucky for him, but then again he always was. Still shaken, he let people surround him. They were full of questions, and he was too exhausted to tell them that he was. He answered them all quietly, shell-shocked.

 

When he calmed down a little, he was over the moon.

 

He'd saved the city. He'd had his big hero moment, he was on the level of his childhood idols. Maybe he'd get to meet Gravity. Maybe he'd be famous. He let a crowd children run right into his arms, screaming "What's your name?" and tells them: "Chancer!"

 

This was the blaze of glory he'd dreamt of, as a tortured child.

 

(The area was combed thoroughly. Centauri was nowhere to be found.)

 

Chancer, the lucky hero. Chancer, controller of the odds. No one knew this, but Minhyuk had never been able to do it before. He'd always been lucky. But he'd never realised the extent of his power until Centauri. Controlling the odds... Would that not make him invincible?

 

He held that thought deep within himself, and smiled all the way to sleep.

 

* * *

 

**26th MARCH 2019**

 

Well, he's not smiling now.

 

Ever since the big showdown with Centauri, the SRGD had not allowed him a moment of rest.

 

He's a high-profile Super now, and apparently that means he has to be under government control. The first time, they'd sent an official to corner him after he saved a bank from being robbed. The second, and the third, they'd sent more than one official.

 

No matter how much he told them he didn't want to join the SRGD, they remained persistent.

 

_“I told you, I don’t want to sign up to be a glorified lapdog. Just give it a rest already, asshole.”_

 

_“Yes, we have already accepted your many colourfully worded rejections. I am here today to inform you that because of the damage caused by your latest… escapade, down in 19th Street, the SRGD has decided to put you under temporary supervision.”_

 

Minhyuk knows damn well that he causes about as much damage as any other Super. The destruction is the price they pay for saving the world. (Besides, it's not _his_ destruction, do these people not see the villains destroying all the stuff?) He knew all this was just an excuse for them to corner him into working for the government. But they're the government, and he can't do anything about it if they impose their will.

 

The day after that conversation was the first time he met his childhood hero. Yippee.

 

Speaking of the asshole, though– How had he known Minhyuk's name? The question has been plaguing him since the day before. He sits in lecture, completely distracted, doodling in his notebook absently. If Hyunwoo notices that he's a little out of it, he doesn't say anything. Or maybe he's just lucky enough to have a best friend who's not very observant.

 

His identity is the most important thing to him in the world. He's not like those gritty Superheroes in comic books or movies; He doesn't have nothing to lose. Honestly, he has everything to lose: His friends, his job, his university, Hyunwoo. Not to mention, he'd also like to keep his life for as long as he can. With his secret identity, he can keep the action to when the world needs his help. If he's exposed, he'd never be free.

 

The world asks so much, too much, of Supers. Minhyuk can't give all of himself away. But Gravity had said his name so casually, carelessly spit out the thing he protected most fiercely. How? Just thinking about it makes him tense. His fingers close tighter around his pen, and the cartoon bee he's drawing suddenly has a hole for a stinger. Holding back a scream of frustration, he crumples the post-it into a ball and shoves it into his bag.

 

He can't take this anymore.

 

He knows where Gravity will be, this time of the evening. All SRGD 'participants' (or Super mall cops, as Minhyuk thinks of them), are tasked to patrol the city for signs of villain activity. He'll find him there.

 

When he packs his things into his bag and stalks out of the lecture hall, the professor is fortunately busy handling a technical difficulty and doesn't notice. When he changes into his blue and yellow in a hidden alley, he's lucky that no one walks by and sees him.

 

Gravity jumps in shock when he meets Minhyuk on an empty street. Can Gravity even get shocked?

 

"I'm going to make this quick, because I hate you."

 

Gravity snorts, but doesn't reply. He tilts his head as if to say 'go ahead'.

 

"How do you know my name?"

 

Gravity sighs. Minhyuk read online once that sighing a lot helps people live longer. If that's the case, Gravity may live forever. (He doesn't know if that's a miracle or a tragedy.)

 

"Your name is Lee Minhyuk. You study Literature at the University of Seoul. You pay for your own tuition and you work part-time at a coffee place called 'coffee-hero'. You are in debt from student loans. You know the SRGD. They know everything about every single Super that comes under their radar."

 

Some silence. Minhyuk reels in shock. He wants to slap himself – why didn't he hide more? How could he think he was safe, hiding in plain sight?

 

"We can't talk here." Gravity tells him.

 

He takes his hand. Minhyuk doesn't feel slightly tingly when Gravity's gloved fingers wrap around his wrist. He lets himself be pulled into a shady alley and hopes that he's not about to be beaten up. He may not like Gravity much anymore, given the way he betrayed everything he once stood for, but being beaten up by his childhood  ~~crush~~ idol would really break his heart. And also his bones, probably.

 

"I know you think you're doing the right thing. But you can't do it on your own."

 

Minhyuk opens his mouth to argue. Gravity continues talking.

 

"You wanna save lives? You want to do good for the city? This is the only way you can. There. Is. _No. Other. Option_."

 

Minhyuk hates him so much. But he's right.

 

If the SRGD knows everything about him, then they know everything they can use to make him comply. What else could they take from him? Gravity looks at him, pity obvious in his small smile.

 

"Or you could just stop being a Superhero."

 

"There's no way that'll happen."

 

Minhyuk sighs. Damn, it's contagious.

 

When he walks out of the alley without another word, Gravity doesn't ask him whether he's changed his mind about joining the department.

 

* * *

 

Life is so unfair, Minhyuk thinks, as he sits in the cab. The boring grey building of the SRGD looms near. It even _looks_ evil. Minhyuk kisses his freedom goodbye as he pays the driver and steps out of the car. The people that walk in and out of the building are all grey, grey, grey. The sidewalk is grey. Their cars are grey. The building is grey. It's just grey upon grey upon grey. Minhyuk can feel himself losing colour just by being in the vicinity.

 

When he's done navigating his way through the maze of a building, he finally arrives at the registration office. It doesn't look like there's much activity here. (But then again, it's not like new Supers appeared every single day. If they were that common, there would be no villains at all.)

 

No one is waiting for him when he arrives. He didn't really expect anyone to, but some part of him did think that after all their wrangling, Gravity would at least show up to gloat. But when he comes in, there's just one bored looking worker behind a desk. His eyes only widen a little when Minhyuk hands him the form.

 

Name: Lee Minhyuk

Power: Luck, Manipulation of Odds (?)

Alias: CHANCER

 

He must be used to meeting Supers, though, so that's the extent of his reaction.

 

Only when Minhyuk is waiting for the lift after the exhausting experience, then does he meet Gravity again.

 

Gravity is in his shark colours (does he ever wear normal clothes?). He's talking to someone Minhyuk doesn't recognise, a tall man in a doctor's coat that looks like he'll blow away if Minhyuk sneezes. They're walking his way, but neither of them see him immediately, too engrossed in conversation. Their hands are brushing, like they were planning to hold hands but changed their minds at the last minute.

 

Minhyuk considers whether to acknowledge them or walk in the opposite direction. Before he can think too hard on it, Gravity notices him.

 

"Oh, Chancer."

 

("Oh, Chancer"? After months of hunting him down and ripping all the fight from his body, is that all he has to say?)

 

"I thought I'd see you here today. I'm glad you've changed your mind."

 

A smile – the same shark-like smile that had teenage Minhyuk head over heels in love with him. It _doesn't_ make his heart a little wonky. The doctor smiles at him too, a gentle sort of smile that makes him look instantly friendly.

 

"This is Doctor Chae. You'll probably seeing him a lot."

 

(Doctor Chae – superhero in his own right. Targeted by villains almost as much as Supers were. Also, he's _exceptionally_ handsome.)

 

“Nice to meet you, Minhyuk.”

 

Minhyuk acknowledges the handsome doctor with a nod and a pained smile. He turns to Gravity.

 

"Well, I signed up for the stupid department. Are you happy?"

 

Gravity laughs. Can Gravity even laugh?

 

He walks forward, and holds out a hand. Teenage Minhyuk is squealing.

 

"We'll probably be seeing a lot of each other then."

 

"Wish I could say I’m glad about that.”


	2. Chapter Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You Doctors always look so tired.” Minhyuk tells him.
> 
> “I know you’re just joking, but I was also tired before I became a doctor.” 
> 
> Minhyuk laughs. Hyungwon waves him over to his desk, pulling a chair out for him. 
> 
> “How’ve you been?” Hyungwon asks, while looking through the file of Minhyuk’s medical records. 
> 
> “Honestly? I’m surprised the SRGD hasn’t come and put a leash on my neck yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The not-so-long awaited second chapter! 
> 
> Minhyuk grows accustomed to his new life. Meanwhile, something is brewing elsewhere.

_**hyungwon** _

 

**1st APRIL 2019**

 

“You look so exhausted for a man who claims to be celebrating.”

 

It’s 8.30 a.m. Kihyun is in casual wear for once, a denim jacket thrown over a pink tee-shirt and tight jeans. The pink and blue flatter Kihyun far more than his ‘shark’ colours ever will. He’s hunched over a plate of scrambled eggs and toast, either brooding or asleep – or brooding _in_ his sleep (as he’s been known to). Having done physical training until late last night, a completely unnecessary thing in Hyungwon’s opinion, Kihyun must be completely drained.

 

Hyungwon had been preparing for an afternoon meeting when Kihyun invited him to breakfast earlier that morning. Surprised and more than a little flattered, he accepted immediately. The surprise has now turned into worry, as is the customary emotion when dealing with somebody like Kihyun.

 

Kihyun snorts, not looking up. “I’m always exhausted, Won.”

 

But still, as if to alleviate Hyungwon’s worries, he flicks his wrist. The fork on Hyungwon’s plate floats up and slowly goes beyond his reach. With a laugh, Hyungwon tries to snatch it back, but finds his hand pinned to the table. When he glares at Kihyun (never with malice), Kihyun is smiling his sharp smile. It can light Hyungwon on fire. (It probably will, eventually.) The fork drops soundlessly back into his hand.

 

Kihyun never wants to make Hyungwon worry. Yet he can’t hide his tired eyes - a little red, and staring ahead like he’s too tired to focus or blink. Hyungwon wants to rub the exhaustion from his eyes and give him rest. _Rest, the world isn’t held up on your shoulders alone._ But bringing it up always makes Kihyun even more tense, and Hyungwon wants to keep this happy, unaffected Kihyun. At least for this morning.

 

“So, what’s the occasion?”

 

“I’m celebrating my freedom, of course.”

 

“You’re breaking up with me?” Hyungwon jokes,  feigning hurt. “Is it something I did?”

 

Kihyun rolls his eyes. Hyungwon has to dodge a napkin that Kihyun throws at him, but pride blooms in his chest when he sees Kihyun’s lips quirking. He can’t resist Hyungwon most of the time, especially when he’s being stupid like this. And Hyungwon, loving to see Kihyun smile, happily eggs him on with playful flirting and stupid jokes.

 

“If I were to escape you at last, I’d throw a fucking ball and invite Centauri too.”

 

Hyungwon smacks his arm in retaliation (not the one that got injured in the previous fight). Kihyun doesn’t even flinch. Well, to be fair, he has faced much worse much more often. He’s not so fragile, no matter how careful Hyungwon wants to be with him. Hyungwon bites back a shout of surprise when he lifts off his chair, just a little. There’s a mischievous glint in Kihyun’s eyes that tells Hyungwon: If they weren’t in a public diner, he’d be stuck to the ceiling by now. He sticks out his tongue. Kihyun lets him fall.

 

“I’m celebrating my freedom from babysitting duties!” Kihyun sighs contentedly and grins at Hyungwon. “Chancer finally gave in. I was getting so sick of him, you have no idea.”

 

“He doesn’t seem so bad,” Hyungwon comments idly, as he stabs his fork into his food. “He’s still young, he’ll grow more responsible.”

 

“Won, he’s our age.”

 

“And _we’re_ still young.”

 

“It’s not a matter of age. It’s a matter of knowing what’s at stake. Chancer isn’t ready.”

 

Hyungwon can’t really argue - what does he know about being a Super? So he lets Kihyun have the last word.

 

He still doesn’t think Chancer’s so bad.

 

* * *

 

_**minhyuk** _

 

It’s completely overwhelming. Minhyuk is about to lose his voice, barely staying afloat in the gigantic crowd.

 

He is lucky enough to make barricade at the JOOHONEY concert, but his superpower hasn’t saved him from the craziness of his fellow fans. He waves his lightstick wildly, unleashing banshee screeches every time the idol comes his way. His knees go weak, and his voice goes dolphin-mode, when Jooheon looks in his general direction and blows a kiss. Jooheon begins his next song - one of Minhyuk’s favourites, one he hasn’t performed in concert before. Again, Minhyuk’s luck.

 

Most Supers aren’t known to go to concerts. But still, Minhyuk thinks he deserves some consolation after dealing away his autonomy to the SRGD just a week before.

 

People like to say it’s the darkest before the dawn. But the week following his registration has felt like that period after the sun sets, before darkness begins to set in: The vaguely grey world, waiting for the dark to finally settle. He just keeps waiting for the moment to come when he has to deal with the reality of the decision he’d been cornered in to making.

 

For now, he can enjoy himself a little. Jooheon comes to Minhyuk’s area of the mosh pit and sits on the stage. His legs dangle off the edge of the stage as he raps a sweet song. It’s one of Minhyuk’s favourites, but all of Jooheon’s songs are one of his favourites. It’s called being a fan. Minhyuk swoons a little. He’s always weak for pretty boys with soft cheeks. The rapping and idol-status is just a big bonus to his huge crush on Jooheon.

 

His phone buzzes in his pocket. (Gravity would be so pissed if he knew that Minhyuk turns his phone to silent mode for concerts and not for Superhero fights. In his defence, he forgot, that time.) It may be from Hyunwoo, or Hyunwoo’s boyfriend Wonho, or if his luck is done for the day it’s probably from the SRGD. Regardless, he ignores it until the concert is fully over. Jooheon disappears backstage for the last time after a final bow. Minhyuk’s still full of adrenaline.

 

Outside the concert venue, people mill about, taking pictures and trading in unofficial merch. Minhyuk jogs around to see if he can find anything cute. His phone buzzes again. He checks the notification -

 

All excitement drains out of him when he sees the messages he’s received.

 

**FROM: UNKNOWN**

**19/04/01 9:53PM**

_Lee Minhyuk, please report to the SRGD building by 2300h._

_Report to #07-8B_

 

**FROM: UNKNOWN**

**19/04/01 10:30PM**

_Lee Minhyuk, this is a reminder: Please report to the SRGD building by 2300h._

_Report to #07-8B_

 

Ah, so there’s that darkness he’d been expecting.

 

* * *

 

When he arrives on the seventh floor of the SRGD building, it’s already 11.15PM. At least Minhyuk has never been known for being punctual. Especially on such short notice. He’d been planning to go home and crash after the JOOHONEY concert, but fate (or the SRGD, same thing) had other plans for him.

 

Now he drags his tired feet along the many hallways and corridors, trying to find the ever elusive #07-8B. This building is a maze. The seventh floor seems to be mostly populated with science laboratories. He passes by #07-5, #07-6, #07-7, and #07-8. No sign of #07-8B.

 

“Are you lost?”

 

A voice that is slightly familiar calls from behind him. He whips around and comes face to face with Dr. Chae. He’s in a pressed white shirt and black tie, a doctor’s coat making him look bigger than he is. He’s standing in front of a door that is engraved with “#07-8B”, right next to #07-8. Minhyuk had missed this door when looking around.

 

“Come in,” Dr. Chae beckons. “I just need to take some blood, and after you fill up some medical forms, you’ll be good to go.”

 

Minhyuk follows him into the office and stands at the doorway. Dr. Chae has a kind smile and a welcoming presence, but he works for the SRGD and Minhyuk firmly believes that everyone who works here can’t be trusted. Of course, he may be a little biased.

 

He looks around the office. It’s reasonably neat, though it looks more lived-in than regular scientists’ offices did. A door at the end of the room is open, and seems to lead to a private room of some sort. Dr. Chae closes the door of the room before Minhyuk can take a closer look to see what it is.

 

“That’s just a resting room,” he explains. “I tend to spend the better part of my days working, so it’s more convenient to keep a bed here.”

 

With a wave of his hand, he calls Minhyuk over to the table. Minhyuk only remembers then that he has a slight fear of needles. He swallows his momentary panic and joins Dr. Chae at the table, sitting on the chair in front of him. He only trembles a little when Dr. Chae takes his arm and begins searching for a vein. The needle is resting on the table, unopened but already intimidating. Minhyuk looks away.

 

Dr. Chae smiles at him. “You Supers always look so tired.”

 

It’s probably from those three months trying to protect the city while Gravity was stuck to his back like a rabid monkey. He doesn’t say that - he’s already seen how close they appear to be. He doesn’t want to push away a potential ally by being rude.

 

“See, the thing is that I was tired before I was a Super. No causation.”

 

This earns him a laugh from the doctor.

 

“What terrible villain did you fight today to be this tired, Chancer?” Dr. Chae looks at him intently, but a smile is already brightening his face. He’s clearly just teasing.

 

“The most terrifying - a mob of fans so that I could stand at the front of a JOOHONEY concert. Much scarier than any villain.”

 

The doctor laughs again. He’s easy to amuse. Minhyuk already likes this about him.

 

Dr. Chae tells him to look away when the needle is prepped and ready, and Minhyuk is happy to oblige.

 

“Wouldn’t your power kind of give you a legs-up in that kind of situation?” Dr. Chae asks. Minhyuk shrugs. While he _is_ getting the hang of his powers, they’re still pretty hit or miss most of the time. He’d rather his luck abandoned him during a JOOHONEY concert than in the middle of an actual battle with a villain.

 

“And… we’re done.”

 

While they talked, Dr. Chae had already finished taking his blood. Minhyuk is charmed by this tactic - most of his experience with needles had been traumatic and the nurses had never done anything to distract him. Weak, as always, to boys with handsome faces and soft cheeks, Minhyuk already finds himself trusting this man more.

 

“By the way, I haven’t introduced myself properly.” Dr. Chae mentions. He removes his gloves and disposes them before holding out a slender hand. Minhyuk takes it.

 

“My name is Chae Hyungwon.”

 

“I’m Lee Minhyuk. But I guess you already knew that.”

 

Hyungwon nods. They shake hands.

 

Minhyuk takes a few medical questionnaires from Hyungwon. Who knew that registering to be a Superhero would be such a tedious process? Hyungwon tells him to take his time - “We can leave together when you’re done” - and turns his attention to his laptop. Minhyuk looks around; His attention is caught by a file on Hyungwon’s computer screen.

 

Alias: GRAVITY

Name: YOO KIHYUN  
Power(s): Gravity Manipulation    
Affiliation: SRGD    
Years Active: Nine  
Danger rating: High

 

‘Yoo Kihyun’. Minhyuk finds it hard to match the name ‘Yoo Kihyun’ to everything he knows about the Super, but it’s just because Gravity doesn’t look like someone who would have something as common and mundane as a name. All these years, Minhyuk has just known him as Gravity, after all. Behind all that bravado, Gravity - Yoo Kihyun - is still a regular guy with a regular name.

 

“Is ‘High’ the highest rating?”

 

Hyungwon looks over at him. He’d been typing away at his laptop for a few moments.

 

“Not really. There’s also ‘Extreme’ and ‘Exceeds Extreme’. Not that we’ve had anyone under Exceeds Extreme, except for Black Diamond - and he was killed before the SRGD was even set up.”

 

“Who’s under Extreme, then?”

 

Hyungwon thinks for a while, trying to remember. He’s cute when thinking; His eyebrows furrow a little, and his lips pout in concentration.

 

“I can only remember Centauri, off the top of my head.”

 

Centauri’s danger level is _Extreme_? Minhyuk can’t help but snort.

 

“Is that funny? You’re just like Kihyun.” With the mention of the name, Hyungwon seems to soften. He looks fond, for a minute. “Both of you laugh at him, which is funny because neither of you managed to catch him yet.”

 

Minhyuk puts a hand to over his own heart, pretending to be hurt. Hyungwon’s eyes twinkle with mirth.

 

“Touché.”

 

* * *

 

**2nd APRIL 2019**

 

The minute Minhyuk crashes on the couch, ready to rest after a long day, his phone buzzes again.

 

**FROM: HYUNGWON (DR. CHAE)**

**19/04/02 12:37AM**

_hi :D it’s hyungwon_

 

Minhyuk has no reasonable explanation for the smile that appears on his face when he sees the message. They’d barely talked just now, and he knows nothing about the doctor. Still, the smile remains on his face as he types an immediate response.

 

**TO: HYUNGWON (DR. CHAE)**

**19/04/02 12:39AM**

_and this is minhyuk_

_what’s up?_

 

He turns off his phone and plugs it into the charging port. Despite his workaholic reputation, Hyungwon must be a pretty friendly guy to message Minhyuk when they’d just met that day. He likes him already. He can’t help himself.

 

“What are you looking all happy about?”

 

Minhyuk is snapped out of his thoughts by a teasing voice. He knows it’s Wonho without looking carefully - it’s hard to miss the hot pink head of hair. (Sidenote, Minhyuk also wishes he could dye his hair. But he knows it’d be too conspicuous, and his identity is still his most guarded secret.)

 

He makes a face in response to Wonho, and rolls off the couch as Wonho unceremoniously shoves him off. Wonho is Hyunwoo’s boyfriend of only a few months, but in that time he’d not only managed to win Hyunwoo’s heart but also Minhyuk’s. He treats Minhyuk like a little brother, which is a good explanation for why Minhyuk has been rudely knocked onto the floor. Wonho holds out a hand to help him back up, laughing.

 

“I would’ve thought you’d be more upset these days. Hyunwoo told me you were being bothered by the SRGD?” Wonho asks with curious eyes.

 

Wonho’s curiosity is understandable - the SRGD has built up a reputation for getting almost every Super under their thumb, and being entirely too pragmatic in their work. Minhyuk doesn’t want to discuss the sequence of events that led to his desertion of his values and eventual registration with the department, so he just shrugs.

 

“Long story short, I work for them now.”

 

Wonho hums but doesn’t reply immediately, making himself comfortable on the couch he stole from right under Minhyuk’s body. Minhyuk expands a little.

 

“Gravity hunted me down till I gave in… They had my _name_ , they knew everything about me.” After a moment’s pause to calm himself, he adds, “Also, they stole my blood.”

 

He shows Wonho the band aid on his forearm, pouting. Wonho pats him on the arm pityingly, but his stance is tense, eyes narrowed. Minhyuk isn’t the only one who has a reason to be annoyed with Yoo Kihyun.

 

A hand rests on top of his head. He tilts it back to see Hyunwoo, back from his open dance class. Hyunwoo strokes his hair, for a while, and Minhyuk leans into it. Hyunwoo is a man of few words, but he’s Minhyuk’s best friend in the whole world, and he knows that sometimes the solution to all of Minhyuk’s problems is just unconditional affection. Hyunwoo pushes Minhyuk to a corner of the couch so he can sit, and Minhyuk reciprocates by throwing his legs over Hyunwoo’s lap.

 

Wonho tugs them apart, teasing Minhyuk – “don’t steal my boyfriend, now” – and Minhyuk sticks out his tongue.

 

The night passes easily; Hyunwoo is exhausted from his class but stays up talking to Wonho about their day, and Minhyuk stretches across their sturdy bodies and listens to their voices as he drifts off. Hyunwoo keeps stroking his hair. Wonho plays with his hands. Of all the things that his luck has brought him, he knows that they are the highest blessings. Minhyuk has things to lose, even if Supers shouldn’t, and he’ll do anything to make sure he doesn’t lose them.

 

“Good night,” he mumbles before he drifts off.

 

* * *

 

 

**4TH APRIL 2019**

 

Just three days later, a text from Hyungwon summons him to the SRGD once again:

 

**FROM: HYUNGWON (DR. CHAE)**

**19/04/04 1:17PM**

_could you come over whenever it’s convenient?_

_i need your medical records_

 

Minhyuk finds he doesn’t dread the visit to the building nearly as much this time; Hyungwon is friendly and easy to talk to, and they’ve already established a text relationship. Also, Hyungwon is very handsome and sometimes flirts with Minhyuk. Probably for fun – there’s no way he’s actually interested in him, of course.

 

When Minhyuk enters the office, Hyungwon is asleep. He’s removed his doctor’s coat and balled it up to create a makeshift pillow, his cheek pressed into the cloth. In one hand, he loosely holds his phone which is still on. The other hand is under the coat, probably going numb from where his head rests on it. The sight of his sleeping state tugs at Minhyuk’s heart, and he wants nothing more in that moment than to scoop Hyungwon into his arms.

 

Instead, he clears his throat. Hyungwon whines, and pushes his head off the desk with what seems to be a tremendous amount of effort. He rubs his eyes with his fists for a while before looking up at Minhyuk. His eyes widen with recognition, face breaking into a sleepy smile.

 

“You Doctors always look so tired.” Minhyuk tells him, a teasing echo of their first conversation.

 

“I know you’re just joking, but I was also tired _before_ I became a doctor.”

 

Minhyuk laughs. Hyungwon waves him over to his desk, pulling a chair out for him.

 

“How’ve you been?” Hyungwon asks, while looking through the file of Minhyuk’s medical records.

 

“Honestly? I’m surprised the SRGD hasn’t come and put a leash on my neck yet.”

 

Hyungwon smiles. For someone so famous for helping the SRGD, he sure doesn’t seem to mind the insult Minhyuk throws their way.

 

“Well, they haven’t gone so far yet. Although if you do want one, I can let the designers know?” Hyungwon laughs at his own words before Minhyuk can react. Minhyuk feels blood rushing to his cheeks.

 

“I’m good with the child-friendly costume, thank you very much.”

 

“Oh, yeah, I’m sure kids love to see Superhero Naruto running up and down the street, fighting bad guys.”

 

Minhyuk scoffs. “It’s _Kakashi_ , don’t be uneducated.”

 

Hyungwon’s eyes become crescents as he laughs again. He smiles easily and laughs a lot.

 

While they chat, the door opens quietly.

 

He nearly leaps out of his seat, a little jumpy after the action-packed days of late. But Hyungwon doesn’t seem alarmed in the least, and continues to flick through Minhyuk’s medical records after a quick glance up. Minhyuk turns to the intruder.

 

Gravity is smouldering. That word has two definitions: ‘smoking but not in flames’ and ‘barely suppressing anger’. At this moment, Gravity is both. He can actually see a bit of smoke rising off Gravity’s wrecked suit. Some bits of skin, exposed by the tears in his suit, are completely covered in blood. His stance is slumped, but his hands are balled into tight fists.

 

(This is a more familiar sight to Minhyuk: Gravity’s anger. The exhaustion and silence came with this older, government-lapdog version of Gravity. But the anger, that’s always been there. Gravity, Minhyuk’s beloved angry Superhero.)

 

Hyungwon finally stops working. Minhyuk sees Gravity relax once their eyes meet. He visibly opens up, his fists loosening, his jaw unclenching.

 

“Won.”

 

“You look like shit, Ki.”

 

Hyungwon gets up noiselessly. His hands are stretched outward before he even reaches Gravity.

 

He puts both hands around Gravity’s visor. Gently, he lifts it off of his head.

 

Minhyuk sees Gravity’s face for the first time. He appears nothing like the invincible hero he’s supposed to be: He looks to be just about Minhyuk’s age. His cheeks are soft, an angry bruise spreading along his left cheekbone. His lips are chapped, and the corner is freshly stained with blood. His eyebags are terrible, and his skin is taut and pale. In another world, he could just be another boy in Minhyuk’s lecture group, minus all the terrible injuries.

 

So this is Yoo Kihyun. He looks so young, and so tired.

 

Gravity’s - Kihyun’s - eyes are closed, his stance open. Vulnerable. Hyungwon’s hand is on Kihyun’s chin. He guides Kihyun’s face slowly side to side, looking at his injuries. Kihyun winces when he pushes the bruise with one finger. Hyungwon murmurs an apology.

 

After looking at his bruised face, he moves on down to the body. His hands reach for Kihyun’s and lift them silently. Kihyun’s jaw clenches, biting back the pain. His arm must still hurt from last week’s battle with Mimic. They stay like that longer than they need to. Kihyun’s fingers are a little calloused, but otherwise uninjured. Now they rest on Hyungwon’s palms. It’s like a process, a routine, a formed habit: Hyungwon scans Kihyun from the top to bottom, looking for injuries, something broken, something cracked.

 

The air is full of something Minhyuk can’t name. There’s almost no room for him.

 

Minhyuk knows everything about Gravity the Superhero. How he lost his parents as a child, how he lost everything he had in one day. How he can make things float and make things sink, how he could potentially fly into Earth’s orbit. How he used to save the city dressed in pastel pink and blue, the bold and beloved face of youthful pride, until the day he drove a metal pipe right through Black Diamond’s heart with his bare hands. Above all, he knows Gravity has nothing to lose, nothing but his life and limbs.

 

It’s a terrifying, tragic story. It’s a beautiful tale. Minhyuk used to love the impossibility of it - that all that could happen to one man and that he could still survive. For many years, he’d convinced himself he was in love with Gravity. Gravity was impossible, unreachable. He lived in a comic book world where the good would suffer but ultimately thrive, just as long as they depend on no one but themselves.

 

But he’s right here. He’s just a few steps away from Minhyuk, bruises on his young face, resting ever so slightly against Hyungwon.

 

For all he claims to have nothing to lose, Minhyuk can’t imagine that Kihyun _wouldn’t_ die protecting Hyungwon, if he had to.

 

(When Minhyuk was in high school, a literature teacher told him that stories, art, and poems would all be nothing without _conflict_. He’d believed it back then - the tortured teenage boy he’d been needed so desperately to believe he was suffering for a higher reason, that pain was the only thing that could birth beauty. Superheroes were all born from tragedy, weren’t they? Of course no story would exist without pain.)

 

Hyungwon sits Kihyun down, pushes a glass of water into his hands. He doesn’t take his eyes off Kihyun until he finishes drinking it all. As if to rebel against Hyungwon’s concern, Kihyun waves the glass into the air just as Hyungwon reaches to retrieve it. It floats for a while before Kihyun, chastised by Hyungwon’s pout, places it onto his lap.

 

(What about love?)

 

* * *

 

Minhyuk’s forms lie abandoned on Hyungwon’s desk. Hyungwon is gone, having disappeared into his private room. Kihyun has been stripped of his visor, gloves, and boots. He looks less dangerous like this. He still hasn’t said anything to Minhyuk; He can’t tell if he’s being ignored or if Kihyun is genuinely too beaten-up to notice him. Either way, he clears his throat.

 

“What?” Kihyun asks, head resting on the wall behind him. His eyes are a little unfocused.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I will be.” Kihyun pinches his temple. “It was just a burning building. Bunch of people were trapped inside, had to get them out before it got too bad.”

 

Oh, so that’s why he was smouldering when he entered.

 

“You were pretty badly hurt though.” Minhyuk can’t mask his concern. Kihyun’s bruise looks worse up close.

 

“Yeah, the building fell on me.”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“Not the _whole_ building.” He adds, as if it makes it better, “Just about a third of it.”

 

“Why were you so angry just now?”

 

Kihyun looks at him, alertness returning. He seems to have remembered to be curt. “None of your business.”

 

Minhyuk withdraws, stung.

 

Kihyun’s eyes soften, almost immediately. “Sorry. My Supervisor’s being a dick, that’s all.”

 

Hyungwon emerges from his bedroom with a cellphone in hand. Kihyun holds up a hand. Hyungwon lets go, and Kihyun grabs it. So this is where he keeps his phone when he’s off fighting villains. It’s strangely heartwarming to see this casual dependence. It humanises Kihyun, which is helpful since Minhyuk has spent the last three to four months hating his guts.

 

“How long are you planning to stay in this suit? Go change.”

 

Kihyun is pulled out of the chair, complaining all the way, and shoved into Hyungwon’s bedroom. (“Stop, I can walk!”— “I’ll believe that when I see it.”) Hyungwon closes the door behind him.

 

Then he finally returns to Minhyuk. He drops into the seat next to him.

 

“He’s a pain.” Hyungwon says. He’s smiling, though. His eyes keep flitting to the bedroom door like he’s impatient for Kihyun to come back. Minhyuk just laughs in response. He knows all too well how much of a pain Kihyun can be.

 

He lowers his voice to a whisper. “You know, he used to be my favourite Super.”

 

Hyungwon’s eyes widen. “But you said you hated him!”

 

Minhyuk grins, pleased by Hyungwon’s surprise. He nods. “Now I do. But when I was a teenager, he was my idol. And I can’t believe he’s actually my age… Hasn’t he been around for nine years?” Minhyuk tries to do the math in his head.

 

“Yeah. He started when he was sixteen.”

 

He reels from the shock of that for a bit. At sixteen, the worst thing _he_ had to handle was his annoying parents. Meanwhile, Kihyun was running around nearly being killed by Supervillains. He should be more awed the more he learns about Kihyun, but he’s filled with something like pity.

 

Hyungwon leans back in the chair, eyes on the ceiling. “If I had to go through as much as Kihyun did, I’m not sure I’d have the strength to be as good as he is.”

 

Minhyuk makes a face. Gravity may have a tragic backstory, but honestly, he’s still bit of a dick. Hyungwon notices his reaction and smiles.

 

“Minhyuk, I hope you can try to understand – After everything he’s been through, after everything he’s _done_ , he thinks he can’t be trusted with his own powers.”

 

“Well, I can’t trust _them_ with my powers.” Minhyuk hopes it doesn’t come out too aggressive. Hyungwon doesn’t reply. This doesn’t surprise Minhyuk. Hyungwon is working for the SRGD after all, and one doesn’t become a high profile doctor in the SRGD by fighting the higher-ups.

 

“Anyway,” Hyungwon starts. Minhyuk is thankful for the change of subject. “Sorry for the wait. Are you done with the papers?”

 

Minhyuk nods and hands them over. Hyungwon smiles at him.

 

“I guess I’ve kept you for too long, Minhyuk. You should probably head home.”

 

“Right. Aren’t you going to have lunch?”

 

“I was planning to, but -” Hyungwon looks over at his bedroom, where they can hear Kihyun’s movements. “Maybe later. There’s a cafeteria here, anyway.”

 

“Ah, and is Gravity- uh, Kihyun- gonna…?” Minhyuk doesn’t know how to complete the question. “You know - is he gonna stay with you?”

 

Hyungwon lets Minhyuk fumble and stutter, laughing. He shakes his head.

 

“Kihyun isn’t my boyfriend, if that’s what you were wondering.”

 

Minhyuk doesn’t know which part of that sentence fills him with relief. Either way, he hopes Hyungwon can’t see it on his face.

 

“I’ll walk you out.” Minhyuk nods in acceptance. Hyungwon doesn’t look like he has an unfriendly bone in his body, but Minhyuk can tell their conversation tonight has exhausted itself.

 

Hyungwon holds out a hand. When Minhyuk hesitates to take it (regardless what Hyungwon says, there’s _something_ between him and Kihyun), Hyungwon lets it drop to his side. Hyungwon walks Minhyuk back to the elevator.

 

“Thanks for coming today, Minhyuk.”

 

* * *

 

_**centauri** _

 

**18th April 2019**

 

Centauri’s colours are white and gold. He thinks they’re regal. Not that it’s necessary at this particular time, given that he’s currently invisible. Completely unseen, he strides through one of the busiest areas in the city, looking for the best place to reveal himself. This is his favourite part of being Centauri: Revealing his presence in a crowd and hearing the screams and shrieks as people scramble to save themselves. Their terror is exquisite. And why shouldn’t they fear him? It’s only right.

 

His cape billows behind him as he walks. Everything is drab, dull, dark; The world always needs him to brighten things up. (He knows this isn’t true.)

 

The piece in his ear crackles a little.

 

_“Are you in position?”_

 

“Yes,” Centauri replies.  

 

It’s a little windy today, Centauri notices. It may be about to rain. That’s not a big concern - big showdowns in the rain are significant milestones in Superhero-Supervillain enmity. But his cloak could get wet in the rain, and he does _not_ have the patience to wait for it to dry out.

 

_“You know what to do?”_

 

Centauri holds back a growl of frustration. When he replies, his voice is sharp and curt. “You don’t have to keep tabs on me, I know what I’m doing. I’ve been at this for years.”

 

A laugh from the other end of the line. He simmers with annoyance. His hand reaches up, slowly, and cups the earpiece. He tugs on it lightly.

 

 _“Hey, now, C._ **_Leave it alone._ ** _”_

 

He keeps his hand up for a few seconds, but it drops eventually. Sighing, he continues his solitary troop through the main street.

 

_“No need to be sulky. I’m just checking up on you. You have to be careful today.”_

 

“I’m _always_ careful.” He resists the urge to pout (it would only prove that he is indeed sulking).

 

Reaching the end of the street, Centauri looks around to assess the size of the crowd. Since it’s a weekend, people mill around in large busy groups from place to place, unaware of the danger. (They should always be aware of the danger; Their _Superheroes_ are never really able to stop it, after all.) He does love an audience. And for today, he needs one.

 

_“ **Keep it short**. We’ll join you soon.” _

 

He knows he can be seen from the black car stashed in the parking lot a few blocks away. A dark figure behind the dashboard watches him. He plays along, as he has to –

 

“I’m ready.”

 

The tips of his fingers burn and glow, lighting up like a sunrise. Soon, when he reveals himself, the Earth will outshine the Sun.

 

_“Good boy.”_

 

His fingers hum with power. Centauri drops his invisibility. The area fills with light. The world buffers, then explodes with noise. He smiles.

 

_“Let’s show them that Black Diamond still lives.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!! as always you can find me on cc, twitter, tumblr, etc~ please please please leave comments i live for validation!!! please subscribe if you haven't and look forward to more chapters! as i said before, updates will be fairly regular, there is absolutely zero chance that i will abandon this fic!!


	3. Chapter Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell Gravity to run as far from here as he can. He killed my father, and I won’t let him live to regret it. And when I find him, and I will, there will be no place in the universe that can keep him from my wrath. Tell him that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I know it's been a while since the last update, but I hope you enjoy this anyway :)

_**minhyuk** _

 

**18th APRIL 2019**

 

The word that comes to Minhyuk’s mind is _anti-climax_. It’s been more than a few days since he’s been called to the SRGD. It’s nearing two weeks now. The only evidence that they still remember him is his chat history with two new contacts in his phone: YOO KIHYUN and HYUNGWON. The first only sends him messages to update him on the activity of Supervillains. Meanwhile, Hyungwon has taken to chatting with him almost daily. Just yesterday (read: 4am today, but he’s slept since then), he’d been complaining to him about having to take in some interns from a local Science university. He gets along well with Hyungwon, far better than he does with anyone except Hyunwoo and Hoseok, but Hyungwon never mentions the SRGD.

 

He’s a little offended on his dignity’s behalf - now that he’s given in and joined up, they suddenly have no use for him? A hint of fear prickles at him, these days, that he’d signed his Superhero days away forever.

 

He finds himself looking for Gravity in his peripheral vision as if the man will show up and start tailing him again. Even his annoying, holier-than-thou presence would be better than this unshakeable feeling of being left in the dark. At least then, he was content in the knowledge that he could be there, should anyone need him. The black-and-white of his new contract detailed ‘ _no unsanctioned missions regardless of circumstance_ ’. That means he can’t try to save the city without asking the government to give him the say-so. If there’s a phrase to describe how Minhyuk is feeling, it’s probably not very polite.

  


**FROM: YOO KIHYUN**

**19/04/18 11:47AM**

_Come to the building!!!_

 

It’s nearing noon when Minhyuk is woken by the sound of his message tone. He utterly regrets not blocking Kihyun’s number earlier. He yawns and stretches. Hyunwoo would nag at him for staying in bed so late, but luckily he’s off on a date with Wonho. Minhyuk can stay in bed as long as he wants to. Or at least he _could’ve_ , but something must have reminded Kihyun that his sole purpose in life is to bother Minhyuk.

 

**FROM: YOO KIHYUN**

**19/04/18 11:50AM**

_Now!!!!_

_Please, it’s urgent_

 

Minhyuk is strangely swayed by the ‘please’ on the screen. It seems like too polite of a word for someone like Kihyun to have in his vocabulary. He considers ignoring the message, just to spite Kihyun. The thought of pissing the other Super off fills him with joy. Still, manners win against pettiness, and so Minhyuk pushes himself upright and gets ready to leave the house.

 

He hesitates when he gets to the closet. His hands hover in front of it.

 

**TO: YOO KIHYUN**

09/04/18 12:01PM

_suit?_

 

**FROM: YOO KIHYUN**

19/04/18 12:01PM

_Just pack it._

_Get here quick_

_Do you have no idea what’s going on??_

  


Minhyuk doesn’t want to share that he’s literally just woken up. He opts not to reply. Stuffing his suit into a backpack, he dresses as presentably as he can in these circumstances and heads out. He meets a harassed looking Hyunwoo at the door, but only has time to say “hi” before dashing past him.

 

By the time he reaches the taxi stand, he’s panting from all the running he’s done to get here. Whatever Kihyun is calling him for, it better be worth all this trouble.

 

He checks his news app while waiting for a taxi to arrive.

 

 _BREAKING_ :

TRAFFIC COMES TO A STANDSTILL AS **WONHO** FACES OFF AGAINST **CENTAURI**

  


_Damn_ , Minhyuk thinks, _Hyunwoo and Wonho must have had one terrible date._

 

Centauri really doesn’t know when to quit. After all his plans being foiled by one Super after another, Minhyuk included, one would think he’d give up already. Or at least take a break. Evil doesn’t sleep, but someone should probably gift Centauri a bed for his own health. Centauri’s scary for sure, every villain is. He acts so much like a comic cut-out that Minhyuk often has a hard time taking him seriously.

 

But honestly, is this really considered an urgent situation? Wonho can handle himself. At least, he _hopes_ Wonho can. No other Super is there to help him - the SRGD only sends allies to help Supers registered with them. Centauri may be dramatic and grandstanding, but he’s still a big threat.

 

(“Both of you laugh at him, which is funny because neither of you managed to catch him yet”, Hyungwon teases in his head.)

 

The article is headed by a picture of Wonho next to one of Centauri. They’re both well-known pictures: Wonho’s picture is of him in the middle of a fight, posed to sprint. In real life, Wonho is much less aggressive looking. Still, the picture does get points for making him look impressive, hot-pink hair and all.

 

Centauri’s picture is of him on top of a building with balls of light in his hands. Minhyuk wishes they wouldn’t make Centauri look so _cool_ ; There are much better pictures to use (like the ones of him being knocked on his butt by Supers).

 

He continues to read the article:

 

 _A busy street downtown was brought to a halt earlier at 11.29am when_ **_Centauri_ ** _emerged in the middle of a crowd of weekend shoppers. Multiple accidents were caused and many casualties sustained when drivers and pedestrians alike were unable to see past the bright light and crashed into one another. Police are currently on-site, but are similarly affected and unable to help._

 

_Wonho arrived at the area just minutes ago, and has engaged Centauri in a battle while police attempt to evacuate the civilians. Live footage of the fight can be found below._

 

When Minhyuk arrives at the building, nothing is out of the ordinary. Somewhere in their city, innocent people are getting hurt and one Superhero is fending him off alone. Yet here, in this plain building, everything was normal and calm. Just their average Superhero-Supervillain tussle. Minhyuk aches to join the fight. His legs take him into the government building.

 

The room that Kihyun has directed him to is pretty big, but still feels claustrophobic. There are way too many monitors lined around the room, and most of the space is taken up by tables and chairs. All the monitors show different areas in the city - probably footage from surveillance cameras. A monitor near the middle of the room catches his attention.

 

The footage on the screen is shaky, and shot from very far away. Minhyuk considers that this is probably the live footage the article was speaking of, shot (probably by a brave reporter) from a dimly lit area far away from Centauri’s current reach. He can see blurry figures on screen as the camera shakes.

 

Kihyun sits in front of the screen, side by side with a tall, unsmiling man in a suit. Kihyun looks casual, wearing a pink bomber jacket, but Minhyuk can see his suit peeking out from under it. He  looks stressed, his eyebrows furrowed and thumbs fiddling with the edge of the table. Minhyuk remembers that him and Wonho are close. (Or at least they were, before something had created a rift between them. Minhyuk has never asked either of them about it.) The other man looks up at Minhyuk when he enters, and doesn’t smile.

 

“It’s about time you arrived,” said the unpleasant man. “You should always be alert and ready.”

 

Before Minhyuk can reply, he talks on.

 

“I’m Mr. Jung, Gravity’s supervisor. I’ll be your Supervisor too. Sit down, please.”

 

As a Literature major, Minhyuk has to analyse tone a lot. This guy’s tone is definitely unfriendly. When he said “please”, it had none of the casual politeness of Kihyun’s text. His “please” was definitely an order. Minhyuk sits, on the other side of Kihyun so he can avoid Supervisor Jung.

 

Silently, Kihyun holds out an earpiece. Minhyuk puts it in one ear and hears crackling sounds, and many overlapping voices. One rang out over the din.

 

“Your resistance is futile, Wonho,” Centauri shouts. It hurts Minhyuk’s ear. “If you give in now, I’ll grant you an easy death.”

 

Dramatic. He’s always so dramatic.

 

“Like hell I will,” Wonho snarls in return.

 

A flash of light shoots from Centauri’s outstretched hand. Wonho crashes into the ground, skidding backwards. Centauri keeps up the barrage of laser attacks as he walks closer and closer. Wonho struggles to push himself off the ground. He scurries back, and Centauri laughs at his supposed cowardice. Minhyuk knows that Wonho isn’t running away. He waits.

 

Wonho barrels into Centauri with the full force of his body. (See? Minhyuk’s approach wasn’t _so_ stupid, that first time.) There’s a scuffle, ending with Centauri being held down. The whole weight of Wonho’s body pins him down. One hand wraps around Centauri’s throat, the other pinning both his hands down. The two men struggle. There’s a flash of light as Centauri tries to use his powers. Wonho’s head slams into his, and he hits the ground hard. They can hear faint moans of pain from the crackling audio.

 

Minhyuk nearly cheers. He can feel Kihyun next to him, slumping in relief. Supervisor Jung doesn’t react much, moving to stop the video.

 

Minhyuk blinks. The audio crackles. Jung withdraws.

 

There’s a blur of movement. The screen is chaos. They only get glimpses of what’s going on: A scream of surprise, a crash, a flash of someone running.

 

Then laughter: familiar, robotic, and terrifying.

 

Wonho is on the ground now.

 

The footage pans up: Red and silver. Mimic.

 

(This guy’s seriously everywhere.)

 

He has a foot resting on Wonho’s back as Wonho struggles to get up. He must’ve used Wonho’s super speed already, to knock him into the ground and disorient him. His head turns in the direction of Centauri, incapacitated on the ground. Centauri grins, teeth showing. He holds out a hand and is pulled to his feet.

 

Kihyun draws in a breath sharply. Minhyuk’s blood runs cold. When the hell did these monsters become friends?

 

“That took you long enough,” Centauri grumbles. Mimic shrugs.

 

“It’s not my fault you’re so bad in a fight.”

 

Wonho pushes himself up. Mimic delivers a kick to his chest. A grunt of pain. Mimic’s foot remains on his chest.

 

“What’s the rush, Wonho? You haven’t missed me?” He asks.

 

Wonho laughs. It sounds painful.

 

“I just don’t like you that way, Mimic. Sorry to break your heart.”

 

Now free of distraction, Centauri gets back to work. On screen, people are still running as far as they can. Centauri doesn’t seem too bothered. His power can probably extend further than they can run. Minhyuk squints, readying himself for his eyes to be assaulted by bright light. It never comes.

 

The screen is black. None of their hands are near the off-switch. The audio goes on crackling, but they can’t make anything out.

 

Minhyuk feels Kihyun lean towards him, though his wide concerned eyes are still focused on the screen. He probably doesn’t realise he’s shifted towards Minhyuk. Minhyuk’s heart beats so fast his chest hurts. It feels like something is pounding his chest from the inside. He tries to swallow his worry.

 

The tech people assure them that the video is still going.

 

They sit, frozen. They stare at the black screen for a few moments.

 

“What’s the matter, everyone? Are you scared of the dark?” Mimic mocks. Centauri laughs - well, cackles. The video isn’t faulty - this is Centauri’s doing. And Mimic must be amplifying it, this darkness. Minhyuk has never once thought of what would happen if Centauri changed his patterns. He’s never thought of what would happen if Mimic stopped working alone.

 

He can’t believe he nearly slept through all this. His thoughts run wild, run to Hyunwoo - is he okay? Their apartment is far enough away that he’s probably unaffected by Centauri. But he must be losing his mind to worry. If anything happens to Wonho -

 

But where the hell _is_ Wonho?

 

Mimic shouts. A crash is heard. More shouts, and grunts. Minhyuk wishes desperately to know what the fuck is going on. He leans forward, knowing it won’t help. Beside him, Kihyun is as still as a statue.

 

Light returns to the screen. The reason for this is immediately obvious: Centauri is on the ground, probably knocked out. Their attention shifts to Wonho, who has Mimic in a stranglehold. Wonho looks battered, probably worn out from the fight, but is otherwise uninjured. Minhyuk nearly collapses in relief.

 

From his peripheral vision, he can see Kihyun smiling. It’s a smile he’s never seen from Kihyun before – it’s not smug, it’s not arrogant, it’s just pure relief. Beneath his eyes, cheeks crease into dimples. Minhyuk is caught by it, and smiles too. Of course Wonho would be able to win this fight; Even with their forces combined, Mimic and Centauri can’t win against the best Super in the game.

 

_“That’s enough, now.”_

 

The camera shakes wildly as the anonymous witness nearly drops it in shock, then fumbles for a few moments to hold it. It pans up, at hyper-speed like the witness is in a rush. Jung lets out a sound between a gasp and a shriek.

 

The latest arrival dons a black mask around his eyes, a black outfit, a long golden coat billowing behind him like a cape.

 

That’s Black Diamond. Or at least, someone who has his found a way to replicate his suit to the tee.

 

Kihyun goes white. Minhyuk’s mind is a fog of confusion.

 

Wonho, on the screen, is clearly as shocked as they are, but doesn’t let it affect him. Mimic still strangles in his hold.

 

The Black Diamond doppelganger looks in that direction and shakes his head.

 

“ _Let them go._ ”

 

And Wonho does. His eyes wide, his hands shaking, he releases Mimic from his grip.

 

With every new development, Kihyun tenses up more next to Minhyuk, looking like he might explode soon. He looks just as Minhyuk feels.

 

“Good boy.” Black-Diamond-Doppelganger’s words are laced with condescension.

 

A million questions run through Minhyuk’s head: The first - How is Black Diamond back? The whole world had witnessed Kihyun run a pipe through his chest. No one could survive that, not even a mad scientist like Black Diamond. And why was Wonho listening to him? (Okay, so Minhyuk realises that’s just two questions.)

 

The villain looks around.

 

“So Gravity didn’t show up, huh? I was so hoping he’d be here.” At the mention of his name, Minhyuk hears Kihyun draw in a sharp breath. Black Diamond continues, looking at Wonho. “But I guess you’ll have to do.”

 

Wonho, not being an idiot, doesn’t let himself be deterred by Black Diamond’s bravado. He goes for the throat, probably hoping to disable the villain’s voice to stop him from using his powers. But this new Black Diamond also apparently isn’t an idiot, and doesn’t just stand there while an angry Superhero is coming at him.

 

“ _Not another move, Wonho._ ” Wonho freezes in place. Black Diamond laughs, “You Supers always want to punch first, think later.”

 

Minhyuk jumps between being unable to process the situation, and fighting off the pressing urge to cry. What are they going to do?

 

“Yet all the common people look to you for protection. They think that having a Superpower makes you a _god_.”

 

He looks at Wonho, helpless and frozen. His lips curl in a sneer.

 

“And so do you.”

 

Minhyuk trains his eyes to the blurrier parts of the screen, where Mimic and Centauri are in view. Centauri must have woken a while ago, and now the pair of them stand where they are like un-activated NPCs in a video game. Their eyes are on Black Diamond. If this new Black Diamond has the two most prominent villains in the country in his employ, there’s no telling how powerful he actually is.

 

“But that’s enough monologuing for one day! Let’s get to the main event, shall we?”

 

Next to Minhyuk, Jung is typing furiously on his phone, probably discussing the next course of action. Kihyun is white as a ghost.

 

“Let’s see how far you’re willing to bend to my will.” Black Diamond says.

 

Centauri smiles at that, an ugly gash on his beaten-up face. Mimic just watches, unmoving.

 

“ _Smile._ ”

 

Wonho does. Minhyuk knows (hopes, imagines) that he’s struggling against it, only because he knows Wonho - in all technicality, Wonho’s smile looks as genuine as the first day he met Hyunwoo.

 

“ _Jump_ ,” Black Diamond orders. Wonho does.

 

Dread expands like a pit in Minhyuk’s chest. The awful performance goes on. Wonho’s eyes are wide and filled with terror, beads of sweat dripping down his face. Minhyuk has no idea what Black Diamond is planning, or how long he intends to keep this up.

 

Kihyun stands abruptly, wordlessly. His hands shake, but his eyes are set.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jung looks up from his correspondences to glare at Kihyun. Kihyun doesn’t reply. He pulls off his jacket and drops it onto the seat he’d just vacated. Jung huffs. “You’re planning to go to the scene? This mission hasn’t been approved by -”

 

Kihyun snatches his visor off the table, ignoring him. He turns to head for the door.

 

Without thinking, Minhyuk grabs his wrist. It feels like an overly-charged action, as dangerous as the scene before them. Kihyun whips around, glowering.

 

“You can’t help him.” Minhyuk warns, or pleads.

 

“Do you not see what’s happening there?” Jung demands. “What makes you think Black Diamond won’t be able to control you too?”

 

In the short time that he’s known him, Minhyuk has grown to like Jung even less than he likes Kihyun. But even he has to admit that Jung is right. There is nothing they can do.

 

“Given your history, I don’t believe the SRGD will approve you for any mission regarding this.” Jung’s statement is conclusive. The argument is won.

 

Minhyuk tugs Kihyun down. Kihyun doesn’t fight him. He sits, looking devastated. Minhyuk feels it too; The feeling of loss is already seeping deep into his bones. They sit side by side, useless in the face of such terror. Minhyuk doesn’t let go of Kihyun, and reaches down to intertwine their fingers. Kihyun doesn’t pull away.

 

On screen, Wonho runs in a circle. Minhyuk doesn’t want to look.   


“I think he’s had enough,” Mimic’s voice sounds from the screen, even more distorted by the crackling audio. He laughs, a robotic, terrible sound. Black Diamond nods.

 

He turns to Wonho.

 

“You should consider yourself lucky you’re not my real target. I could have done worse, so I hope you’re thankful.” He smiles. “We’ll be leaving now –  _don’t move till we’re gone_. We can’t have you running after us and wasting everyone’s time, right?”

 

He steps closer to Wonho, till they’re face to face.

 

“You will tell Gravity to run as far from here as he can. He killed my father, and I won’t let him _live_ to regret it. And when I find him, and I will, there will be no place in the universe that can keep him from my wrath. _Tell him that_.”

 

Minhyuk looks to his side, but Kihyun doesn’t even blink.

 

Black Diamond turns, facing the camera. Kihyun squeezes Minhyuk’s hand – whether out of fear or to comfort him, Minhyuk can’t tell. Black Diamond crooks his finger, and the camera begins to move closer, carried by the poor eyewitness now under his thrall. Black Diamond looks straight into the camera. His teeth show when he smiles.

 

“I am the new Black Diamond, the _better_ Black Diamond. My father wanted to save the world from arrogant Supers who thought they were gods, but the world turned its back on him. So I’ll do what he could not. And when I succeed, all your precious powers will be mine for the taking.”

 

* * *

 

_**kihyun** _

 

**21st APRIL 2019**

 

Kihyun is so sick of everyone looking at him like they’re already in mourning. Ever since Black Diamond’s speech, they think he’s a dead man. And Black Diamond? After that horrific scene three days ago, he’s taken his minions and fucked off to god-knows-where. Black Diamond has done exactly as he’s planned – just one short display of power to get people afraid and ready to give up.

 

“Hey Kihyun,” a woman calls from next to him. “Hope you’re doing okay!” She’s a mid-level Super that he barely knows, only having been in battle with her once or twice. He tries to recall her name and fails, then fails again to remember her alias. His hand raises in an awkward wave. She looks at him with eyes full of pity. Even Supers could be so soft sometimes.

 

Kihyun isn’t denying that this new Black Diamond is powerful. Mind control is a terrifying power for a Supervillain to have, especially one looking to continue a legacy as murderous as Black Diamond’s.

 

Black Diamond, the original villain, had begun his work when Kihyun was half a year into being a Superhero. He wasn’t like the other villains. For one thing, he had no powers. He relied on his own inventions to give him an advantage, and used machines for his mass murders. For another, he hated Superpowers with a passion. He vowed to rid the world of these powers altogether, to restore equality to what he believed was an unfair world.

 

In his teenhood, Kihyun courted violence like a desperate suitor. He saved cities but destroyed  buildings, protected the people while beating villains half-dead. Black Diamond was his perfect enemy, the villain who had vowed to take away the only thing he had left. Kihyun killed him with his bare hands. He wishes he hadn’t meant to. Wonho ( _his best friend, his mentor_ ) had never talked to him again.

 

Kihyun was younger then, filled with arrogance and stupidity. It had never occurred to him to even check who Black Diamond was, after staking him through the heart. Now Black Diamond’s son is after him. The prospect of being hunted down by the Superpowered child of Black Diamond doesn’t really scare him, but he understands why it scares everyone else. But if Black Diamond does manage to kill him, the whole world will be his next target. Kihyun can’t allow that to happen.  (His thoughts return, always, to Hyungwon.)

 

After an hour of being looked at like a living corpse, Kihyun finally gives up on his workout and leaves the gym. He’s so sick of all this. If people are going to act like this every time a scary villain shows up, the world is in for a shitty future. He needs a break, so he goes to find Hyungwon.

 

When he enters Hyungwon’s lab, Hyungwon is surrounded by people Kihyun doesn’t recognise. They’re probably his interns; Hyungwon had kicked up a storm about being assigned interns, but the SRGD had insisted, to maintain their relationship with Seoul National University.

 

* * *

 

**17th APRIL 2019**

 

“So they don’t listen to you either, huh?” Kihyun asked, lying on Hyungwon’s bed. Hyungwon paced around the small room, chewing his lip in unmasked agitation. Kihyun liked this; He’d never been someone’s confidante before Hyungwon. He rolled over on the bed and dug in the drawers until he found his phone. He unlocked it before Hyungwon answered.

 

“They don’t listen to anyone, do they?” He asked in return. “I don’t want to take care of a bunch of interns, they’ll interfere with my work. Plus, I hate meeting new people. Science students are _boring_ , Ki.”

 

When Kihyun looked up, Hyungwon was pouting. It wasn’t a big pout, he probably wasn’t even aware of it. And, Kihyun hoped for his own dignity’s sake, he wasn’t aware that it was making Kihyun feel like melting.

 

“It’ll be okay,” he said without much assurance.

 

“Liar,” Hyungwon accused with a smile.

 

* * *

 

**21st APRIL 2019**

 

Hyungwon is smiling now too, close-lipped and pleasant, the smile he puts on in front of people he doesn’t know and doesn’t plan on getting to know. He’d had that smile on his face when they first met.

 

The lab is technically a very big space. He’s one of the most important people in the SRGD, after all, doing one of the most important jobs. They mostly leave him to himself, and provide ample space for his research and investigations. Hyungwon takes up all this space on his own just fine. Now, the presence of all the interns make this place feel overcrowded.

 

Hyungwon looks overwhelmed. He’s not great at talking to new people, and the interns aren’t letting up on all their questions about Supers. They probably can’t tell that Hyungwon is practically drowning. Kihyun laughs quietly. Hyungwon is clearly in need of rescue.

 

Kihyun backs out of the lab and returns as Gravity.

 

He knocks and walks in, a politer entrance than he normally would have made. The group of interns turn around, eyes widening. They rush over in a drove, eager to greet him. Normally, Kihyun has no patience for fanservice. Today, he welcomes them with open arms.

 

A boy about two years his junior comes over slowly, looking shy.

 

“H-hi, I’m Changkyun,” he mumbles. “Can we take a picture?”

 

Kihyun shuts off the anti-social, fanservice-hating part of himself, and nods. The kid’s face lights up – he has a pretty smile – and he fumbles for his phone out of his pocket. Kihyun keeps smiling as more and more of them come to get a picture with him. It’s like this is a Meet & Greet or something. (Which, by the way, Kihyun completely disapproves of. Supers aren’t celebrities. They should never act as such.)

 

The queue finally shortens then disappears, all of them satisfied with their pictures. Hyungwon disperses them to the scientists they’ve been allocated to shadow for the day. Only when they’re all gone, does Hyungwon finally relax. He sits, slumping a little.

 

“What would I do without you?” Hyungwon asks, looking over at him.

 

“I don’t know,” Kihyun replies thoughtfully. “Drowning in a sea of your adoring fans would be a spectacular way for you to die.”

 

Hyungwon rolls his eyes. “I’ll leave that fate to you, Mr. Superhero of the century.”

 

“Better you than me, Dr. Chae.”

 

Hyungwon sticks his tongue out at him. Sometimes, Kihyun can’t tell if Hyungwon’s an old man trapped in a young man’s body or a baby that looks twenty-five years old. He flicks a finger. Hyungwon’s feet lift ever so slightly off the ground, making him gasp. He drops him just as suddenly. Hyungwon glares at Kihyun. “No fair. Pick on someone your own size.”

 

“And eat some food.” Hyungwon orders, serious again. A packet of cup ramen is thrown into his lap. “Go to the bedroom, but don’t spill anything! I’m right behind you.”

Kihyun smiles all the way through the door of the lab, walking through Hyungwon’s office and into his bedroom.

 

Hyungwon is the only one not treating Kihyun like he’s a dead man walking. As always, he knows exactly what Kihyun needs: A break. Kihyun can almost physically feel the tension leaving his body.

 

Minhyuk is in Hyungwon’s bed, rubbing his eyes like he’s just woken up. Their eyes meet. Some of the tension returns to Kihyun.

 

He doesn’t know where he and Minhyuk are at. When he’d been consumed by worry three days ago, Minhyuk had held his hand through it. He’d been there when Kihyun’s life was threatened, when Kihyun’s death was promised.

 

There’s some awkward silence.

 

Minhyuk looks him up and down. “Nice look. Who were _you_ off saving?”

 

“Dr. Chae himself, if you’ll believe it.”

 

Minhyuk laughs.

 

“Since when were you two friends?” Hyungwon comes up behind Kihyun, startling him.

 

They look at each other for a bit. Since when were they friends? _Are_ they friends?

 

“Since I had to act as his impulse control last Thursday.”

 

(A memory: Warm, calloused fingers around his wrist.)

 

Hyungwon laughs good-naturedly. If he doesn’t know what they’re talking about, he doesn’t show it. Kihyun laughs too.

 

Minhyuk looks at him, worry all-too-obvious in his eyes. Kihyun finds he doesn’t mind it when it’s Minhyuk.

 

“Well, I’m glad you’re friends now.”

 

“My inner teenager celebrates,” Minhyuk jokes.

 

(Kihyun still doesn’t like the idea of having a friend.)

 

Minhyuk pulls out a chair and waves Kihyun over. “I want some ramen too!” He exclaims. Kihyun complies, bringing himself and his food over to where Minhyuk is.

 

(He finds, again, that he doesn’t mind it when it’s Minhyuk. He can’t yet find out the reason for that.)

 

* * *

 

**_minhyuk_ **

 

The alarms blare.

 

Kihyun and Minhyuk run out of the bedroom as fast as their legs can go.

 

In the seconds that it takes them to get to the lab, the alarm stops. Hyungwon is standing with someone, looking calmer than expected. Minhyuk sees the hot pink hair and realises with a jolt–

 

“Wonho!”

 

Wonho hasn’t been home since the battle. He’d rejected their calls about a hundred times before answering Hyunwoo’s. All he said was, “I can’t right now, I’m sorry.”

 

Hyunwoo had told Minhyuk to leave it alone. Who wouldn’t need time to themselves, after a madman screws with their brain? Still, Minhyuk had been so worried.

 

Wonho turns at Minhyuk’s yell.

 

“Oh, hey,” he says. He tries valiantly to summon a smile but it falters within a second.

 

Hyungwon looks from Minhyuk to Wonho.

 

“I was surprised enough that Wonho would come to the SRGD for any reason, but apparently that’s not the only surprise. You guys know each other?”

 

They both nod. Minhyuk searches Wonho’s eyes and finds a world of fear.

 

“He’s dating my roommate. Well, he’s also my roommate. Sometimes.” Minhyuk explains. Hyungwon nods, seeming to be amused by this unexpected connection.

 

Kihyun steps into the room. Minhyuk has an instinct to run before anything even happens. Then it happens:

 

Wonho lunges forward. Kihyun throws up a hand to push Wonho away but it’s useless. There’s a crash as Kihyun is pinned to the ground. Minhyuk listens as Wonho repeats a familiar warning, his voice hollow and terrible.

 

“ _Run as far from here as you can. You killed his father, and he won’t let you live to regret it. And when he finds you, and he will, there will be no place in the universe that can keep you from his wrath_.”

 

Kihyun stops struggling. He nods. Wonho lets him go. Kihyun pushes off the ground, dusting himself off.

 

“I had to find you, I had to tell you.” He doesn’t get up. He doesn’t meet any of their eyes. “He –  he told me to tell you, and I can’t…”

 

Kihyun nods again. “It’s not your fault.”

 

“I know that. It’s _yours_.”

 

Kihyun doesn’t deny that. He holds out a hand. Wonho lets himself be pulled to his feet.

 

“I missed you.”

 

Wonho nods. “Me too.”

 

“We’ll get him,” Kihyun promises. Minhyuk doesn’t know him well enough to know whether he’s lying.

 

“ _You’ll_ get him.” Wonho corrects. “Leave me out of the Superhero stuff for a while.”

 

“I’m going home.”

 

He leaves with that declaration. There’s some silence as they once again process the gravity of the warning Kihyun has gotten.

 

“You mean to tell me,” starts Hyungwon after a while, looking incredulous. “That you’re friends with Wonho himself, _the_ Wonho, but your favourite Super was _Gravity_?”

 

Minhyuk laughs. Kihyun pushes Hyungwon lightly, looking offended.

 

Minhyuk shrugs. “I never claimed to have good taste.”

 

He gets pushed too, and grins cheekily at Kihyun.

 

Kihyun scrunches his face in a decent attempt at annoyance, but the corner of his mouth quirks.

 

Forget his inner teenager, the current Minhyuk also can’t resist that smile.

 

The three of them clean up. When he follows Kihyun and Hyungwon back to continue their lunch, it’s like they’ve been together forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! Please go to my curiouscat, twitter, or tumblr, OR leave comments so that I can see what you all think!! Feedback is key~ Please subscribe to the fic as well :) 
> 
> (If anyone wants to have a long conversation with me about the fic I'm also up for that)


	4. Chapter Four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun had been worried after the threat that the SRGD would stop sending him on missions altogether. But after the radio silence on Black Diamond’s end in his two weeks (!) of suspension, they start assigning him missions again. Now, it’s business as usual, with one exception: Lee Minhyuk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it's been a month and I'm sorry for the late update! Please enjoy :DD 
> 
> (Psst also #SuperheroLoveStoryAO3 is the hashtag for my fic if you feel like talking about it on twitter !! If you want to tweet about the fic (please do) you can use it!!)

_**kihyun** _

 

**14th MAY 2019**

 

It’s been three weeks since Black Diamond’s warning. There’s been no reported activity from Centauri and Mimic – a nice change under any other circumstance, but one that has Kihyun wondering why. Black Diamond hasn’t been up to anything either. The calm is welcome, god knows he needs it. But Kihyun knows something’s going to give soon. Villains don’t go quiet for no good reason; Something is brewing. Kihyun will be ready for it when it comes. 

 

Hyungwon would tell him he’s worrying too much, but Hyungwon would be lying. (Hyungwon’s always lying. He thinks Kihyun can’t tell, but Kihyun has known it for a while.) 

 

Kihyun had been worried, after the threat, that the SRGD would stop sending him on missions altogether. He himself may not care if he lives or dies, but to the SRGD, he’s an important asset that they can’t afford to lose. They did put him on two weeks (!) of suspension. But after the radio silence on Black Diamond’s end in his two weeks (!) of suspension, they started assigning him missions again about a week ago. Now, it’s business as usual, with one exception: Lee Minhyuk. 

 

Minhyuk has become a constant presence in his missions. Kihyun doesn’t say anything about the fact that Minhyuk has essentially become his bodyguard. Normally, Kihyun hates being supervised. But in all honesty, he doesn’t particularly mind going on missions with Minhyuk. First of all, Supervisor Jung has finally found someone he approves of less than Kihyun. But more than that, Kihyun has to admit that Minhyuk is much easier to work with, now that they’re not always at each other’s throats. They make a pretty dynamic duo: 

 

Half a week into their new partnership, Minhyuk leapt off a skyscraper without a parachute. Granted, it was to dodge a bullet being shot at him by a villain, but the reckless action really pointed to how lucky he must consider himself to be. 

 

“Who in their right mind just jumps off a building?” Kihyun shouted. 

 

Minhyuk made a sound between euphoria and panic. His face told Kihyun: _I didn’t think this through!_ (But Kihyun wondered, when does he ever think things through?) Rolling his eyes, he caught Minhyuk mid-air before he could get hurt. Minhyuk screamed his thanks.

 

The big roof-jump escapade ended with Minhyuk chasing the villain into the middle of traffic, SRGD cars coming to pick him up as soon as they gave the signal. 

 

Three days after that, Kihyun found himself in a toy store with Minhyuk, knocking every over-priced toy off the shelf and shattering a bunch of cartoon-themed mugs. Being the less “blessed” of the two, Kihyun had been tasked with distracting the villain while Minhyuk found the right opportunity to stun them with a taser. Needless to say, it went less than smoothly. Still they caught the villain, and Kihyun got to watch Minhyuk sweet-talk the owner into gifting him a Pokemon plushie, so no complaints. 

 

And there was also this, a few days after: Minhyuk pulling him to his feet when he fell during a fight. Their fingers touching still felt too loaded, but it was probably static electricity. They tackled the villain together. Kihyun let Minhyuk intertwine their fingers when they climbed into the back of Jung’s car together, already chattering about the fight. 

 

Then there is now – It’s raining like crazy. Kihyun and Minhyuk are soaking, their suits stuck to their skin. They’re chasing SINCO through an empty street. The fight had started at morning and went on till noon, and turned out to be all for nothing because she distracted them by bringing down snow and escaped the scene. Kihyun’s lungs are burning from the physical activity. He considers just letting SINCO go, or letting Minhyuk go after her alone. Ahead of him, Minhyuk whips out his phone – where had it come from? Does his suit have pockets? – and snaps a selfie. He dismisses any thoughts of letting Minhyuk go off alone. 

 

SINCO turns a corner. She’s crazy fast, and the rain is avoiding her entirely. Kihyun pushes on, and dashes past Minhyuk. 

 

“Are you getting tired already?” He calls over his shoulder. 

 

“Don’t worry about me, I’m just letting you get a headstart!” Minhyuk retorts. 

 

Kihyun hopes they catch SINCO soon. His legs won’t keep up with him much longer. Plus, all these rapid weather changes are going to put him out of commission. If she weren’t using her powers, he’d probably be able to keep up with her. As it stands, rain turns to snow turns to sun to hail, and Kihyun’s legs are failing him. Finally, he reaches the corner. 

 

Minhyuk grabs his wrist before he can keep going. He nods at something. Kihyun follows his line of sight to a motorcycle, parked in the corner. Kihyun shakes his head. Minhyuk grins. 

 

Two minutes later they’re going 20 km/h faster than the speed limit on a stolen bike, getting closer and closer to SINCO by the second. Kihyun holds on to Minhyuk for dear life. Minhyuk, on the other hand, is entirely fearless. He looks like he’s never had more fun. It’d be charming if Kihyun isn’t so terrified of flying right off the bike at this speed. 

 

“Where did you learn how to hotwire a bike?” Kihyun yells over the roar of the motorcycle. 

 

“Saw my dad do it, a couple of times!” Minhyuk shouts back. 

 

Kihyun doesn’t have time to wonder about the specifics of Minhyuk’s story – a massive snowball rolls down the street, straight at them. They swerve to avoid it. Kihyun bites back a shriek. Minhyuk roars with exhilaration. A gust of wind nearly blows them off the bike. Minhyuk just speeds up. Kihyun clings tighter. His arms fully wrap around Minhyuk’s stomach. 

 

They can see SINCO now. She’s stopped running. The wind is stronger now. Things are being lifted right off the ground, flying in every which direction. Kihyun doesn’t bother to hold them down. 

 

“Hey, Minhyuk, what is your stance on projectiles?” 

 

“In theory? Or like how do I feel about throwing one?” 

 

They’re circling SINCO now. She doesn’t seem too bothered. A tornado is building up around her. That’s cause for concern, but not if what Kihyun’s planning actually works. 

 

“Like how do you feel about _being_ one?” 

 

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow. He brings the bike slightly closer to SINCO. When they’re close enough, the bike skids to a stop. 

 

To his credit, Minhyuk doesn’t start screaming when he’s ripped out of his seat and lifted into the air. He only starts when he’s been thrown, already being hurled towards SINCO at full speed. She turns at the sound. When he’s right above her, Kihyun turns up the gravity. 

 

Game over. 

 

* * *

 

With SINCO nabbed, they catch their breath in the back of Jung’s car. Minhyuk is rubbing a hand along his backside ruefully, mumbling that Kihyun pulled him down too hard just now. Kihyun points out that the person who actually took the fall was SINCO, and Minhyuk’s buttocks can’t be more injured than her back after the success of their crazy gambit. 

 

“That was a great fight,” Minhyuk concludes at last. He reclines in his seat and looks lazily at Kihyun. “Who knew that the great Gravity could be terrified of motorcycles?” 

 

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “I’m a Super, I’m not _crazy_.” 

 

They drop their suits off at the SRGD.

 

“What do they even do with these? Fix them? Wash them?” Minhyuk wonders aloud to him. “Steal another piece of my suit?” 

 

Obviously, he is still smarting from the SRGD taking his jacket away, having deemed it too amateur for a Super involved in the department. 

 

Kihyun shrugs. “Hell if I know.” 

 

“For the record, I liked your old suit better. It had more personality.” Minhyuk’s declaration is accompanied by a smile that Kihyun returns. 

 

“For the record, I liked it better too.” 

 

He’s glad to know he isn’t the only one missing his old signature pink and blue. Seeing Wonho the other day only added to the nostalgia; Back when they were young Supers ruling the city, pink had been their shared trademark. The regulation department had decided early on that the colours didn’t suit him, and he needed a more mature look. Kihyun hadn’t argued, but he wishes he had. 

 

While they wait for the elevator, Kihyun hears a sound of bells from Minhyuk’s pocket. 

 

Honestly, how long is Minhyuk going to keep bringing his phone along on fights? He asks Minhyuk this, only managing to sound a little exasperated. 

 

Minhyuk shrugs as he pulls it out of his pocket. “Where else would I put it?” 

 

“I’m sure Hyungwon wouldn’t mind keeping it for you.” 

 

Minhyuk unlocks his phone, smiling when he sees the message. He lets Kihyun read it over his shoulder. 

 

“Speak of the devil.” 

 

**FROM: HYUNGWON**

**19/04/05 1:26PM**

_are you in the building?_

_i have a plan for your next smile :]_

 

When they arrive at the office, Hyungwon is buzzing with excitement. He’s smiling, and without realising it Kihyun smiles too. He’s always so caught in Hyungwon. Hyungwon beckons them over, not asking why Kihyun is also here. 

 

“I have something I know you’ll love,” he tells Minhyuk. Minhyuk brightens up. Kihyun’s stomach performs a sort of lurch he only associates with being in Hyungwon’s presence. 

 

Hyungwon pins two small black buttons to Minhyuk’s shoulders, and presses a key on his computer. 

 

From the buttons, there is a projection of light. It’s golden, translucent, travelling down Minhyuk’s back regally. They stare. 

 

“As Edna Mode said wisely, _no capes_! But I thought it’d be cool, you know,” Hyungwon explains. His fingers drum on the table as he waits for Minhyuk’s reaction. “For when you’re running around the country doing cool Superhero things.” 

 

Minhyuk practically screeches, leaping to his feet. He launches himself at Hyungwon in a crushing hug. 

 

“I figured this is the least I could do. You were pretty upset when they took your jacket.” 

 

Minhyuk laughs. “Who cares? This is _much_ better.” 

 

Kihyun doesn’t know what to make of all this. The tech is advanced, expensive, and almost entirely useless in a fight. Why would Hyungwon bother to make something like this? 

 

But he sees Hyungwon’s delight as Minhyuk prances around the room, gleefully showing off his new cape in every corner, and he more than understands. 

 

“ _I_ didn’t get a cape,” he points out. 

 

Hyungwon teases in return, “Not all heroes wear capes, Ki. Only cool Superheroes.” 

 

“Fuck you.” No malice, of course. 

 

Hyungwon just laughs. 

 

Kihyun turns to see Minhyuk standing in a corner of the room, phone in hand, posing for selfies. 

 

“What’s the point of all this if you can’t post it online?” He calls. 

 

Minhyuk gives him a look. “It’s so cute that you don’t think I have a twitter account as Chancer.” 

 

Hyungwon nods to confirm it, smiling indulgently. 

 

“Well, if you’re going to be extra,” Kihyun starts, half-regretting already. “Pass me your phone. I’ll help you.” 

 

Fifteen minutes, a few minor arguments, and a thousand different poses later, Minhyuk’s impromptu photoshoot finally ends. Kihyun bites back a smile when Minhyuk scrolls through the pictures, squealing every now and then when he sees one he likes. 

 

Kihyun leaves to Hyungwon’s room after a while. Minhyuk nods comfortably when he lets him know he’s going to get his phone, not looking up from typing his twitter caption. 

 

Right before he closes the door, he hears Hyungwon speak. 

 

“You two are really becoming close these days.” 

 

There’s some silence. Minhyuk is either considering his reply or is still typing. 

 

“We actually get along surprisingly well,” he mumbles. “I thought he hated me.” 

 

“Kihyun doesn’t open up to people easily, but I can tell he already likes you.” 

 

There’s a pause on Minhyuk’s end at that statement. Kihyun wonders if Hyungwon is wrong. 

 

“I like him too, Won,” Minhyuk says. Kihyun shuts the door. 

 

* * *

 

**_minhyuk_ **

 

Minhyuk joins Kihyun in the room after a few minutes, when Hyungwon has been occupied by a call. This room has become their space as much as Hyungwon’s – they’d spend time there, sometimes on their own, but more often as a pair. Minhyuk finds he likes it that way. Kihyun makes for good company, and Minhyuk finds himself seeking out these moments together whenever he can. 

 

When he enters, Kihyun is asleep. His phone is set on the bedside cabinet. His lips are ever-so-slightly parted, his eyes gently shut, curled up in a ball on one side of Hyungwon’s bed. Minhyuk can’t bear to wake him. 

 

Is this really Gravity? It is so hard to associate the Gravity of his teenage years to Kihyun, this vulnerable sleeping boy. After all the years of idolising him, he never imagined he’d become his friend. 

 

When Minhyuk was a child, he’d had absolutely nothing. 

 

People can go a long away without money, without connections, without food, even. Minhyuk had none of those, with two pieces of shit parents to boot. They were bad parents and bad people, petty criminals that weren’t even good enough to be villains. He was their first accident, his little brother their second, and he’d hated them. 

 

He hated them – the assholes he’d been born to, who wouldn’t give a shit if he died. He was full of hate back then; At them, at the world, at himself. 

 

Superheroes were his one escape. Their power, their bravery, their _goodness_. Those were everything to a kid who’d never had anything. 

 

Then he turned sixteen, and Gravity came around. The beautiful, youthful Super, that didn’t answer to anyone and spit in the face of rules, captured the imagination of the world. There had never been a Super as powerful or as beautiful as Gravity. Everyone fell for his rebellious nature, his unrestrained power, his snarling charisma. But Minhyuk fell for his rage.  

 

When Kihyun would tear down buildings with no hesitation, when he would hunt villains to the edge of the earth, taking out his anger onto the evil in their world, Minhyuk lived through him. He used to want to _be_ him. 

 

(In hindsight, idolising someone for their bad temper probably wasn’t the healthiest thing he did as a teenager.) 

 

He’d doodle Gravity into the margins of his notebooks, and create daydreams in his head of fighting alongside him. When his parents were getting drunk off cheap beers in the living room of their dingy flat, he’d tuck his brother in and spend the night putting together newspaper clippings of Gravity. When his parents weren’t home, he’d turn on the television and see if there were any showdowns going on, so he could imagine being a part of them. 

 

Over the years, Minhyuk stopped hating. He found things and people he couldn’t bear to lose, rather than the ones he wanted to run away from. He grew past loving Gravity. (Except at night, when he sleeps with an action figure of Gravity in his hands. It still makes him feel safe.) But now here he is, almost ten years older, and Gravity is right here. 

 

He’s as beautiful right now as he was back then. Does he know he changed Minhyuk’s life? His fingers loosely grip the blanket, his chest rising and falling, a perfect picture of peace. The sight of him takes Minhyuk’s breath away, his heart clenches. (He can’t look at Kihyun this way, only Hyungwon looks at Kihyun this way.)

 

Minhyuk sits on the edge of the bed, as quietly as he can. Kihyun wakes up anyway. He blinks once, twice. A smile, when he sees Minhyuk. It’s the most natural thing in the world. 

 

“Where’s Chae?” He asks. 

 

“Overworking, as always.” 

 

“Typical.” 

 

Minhyuk looks around the room. It’s very neat, almost pristine. A laptop on the table, two pairs of shoes lined up neatly next to the closet. A single pen on the table. There isn’t much of Hyungwon in here. But Kihyun is everywhere. He sees Kihyun’s usual pink jacket draped across a chair, his phone on the cabinet. Even Kihyun, now standing over the bed, folding the blanket over his arm, fits in perfectly in this room. It’s homely. Minhyuk finds he likes it a lot. 

 

“Do you sleep here a lot?” 

 

Kihyun takes time to smooth out the sheets and put the neatly folded blanket down before nodding. 

 

“So,” Minhyuk starts. “What’s the deal with you and Hyungwon?” 

 

A few moments pass in silence. Minhyuk doesn’t repeat the question. 

 

“I don’t know, I guess we’re kind of close.” A pause. “He takes good care of me, you know?” 

 

Minhyuk can see that all too well. Does Kihyun not notice how head-over-heels Hyungwon is for him? 

 

Kihyun sits back down on the bed, leaving space for Minhyuk to climb on. 

 

“I’m exhausted,” Kihyun declares. “SINCO really wore me out today.” 

 

Minhyuk gets it. There’s no amount of physical strain that compares to the draining activity of fighting villains. But it’s not like anyone else is stepping up for the job, and he’s perfectly capable of it, so he carries on. 

 

“What about you?” Kihyun asks. “How are your tortured limbs?” 

 

“Could be better.” 

 

Kihyun laughs. “Well, nobody ever said being a Super was easy.” 

 

Kihyun’s fingers brush his, but pull away shyly. Minhyuk, having no such inhibition, grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers. It’s nice to hold hands with Kihyun, all casual squeezes and light touches. 

 

“You’re absolutely right. No part about being a Super is easy.” He adds, sarcastically, “I especially hate being cool and running around being loved.” 

 

Kihyun sighs. “The worst part _is_ the idol worship. I am not a Super so I can be some kind of role model, I don’t want anyone to put me on a pedestal.” 

 

“Why do you do it then?” 

 

“I don’t know,” Kihyun bites his lip. “The world is a fucked up place, right? Some people have no one else to protect them. If we don’t do this, who keeps them safe?” 

 

He’s still the same Super he used to be, when Minhyuk worshipped him. A little older, more tired, less angry, but still _good_ and brave and righteous. Minhyuk smiles. 

 

Kihyun looks at him a little strangely. “You know, when I first heard about you, I thought you didn’t take this seriously enough.” 

 

Minhyuk shrugs. A lot of people see him that way. Just because he doesn’t want to give all of himself away, just because he has things and people he values above the greater good, they question him. He’s used to it, but he’d rather be taken seriously. 

 

Kihyun notices. “I was wrong, though. You’re a good partner, Minhyuk.” 

 

“I used to be a fan of you,” Minhyuk blurts. 

 

Kihyun’s eyebrows raise. He’s clearly shocked. “I didn’t know that. You did tell me you hated me, though.”

 

Then he grins. “Glad to know this little detail. I’ll definitely not use it to my advantage some other time.” 

 

“Asshole.” Minhyuk throws a pillow at him. Kihyun tries valiantly to dodge, and ends up nearly falling off the edge of the bed. Minhyuk is too busy laughing to pull him up. Kihyun hits the floor with a crash, glaring at Minhyuk. 

 

Minutes later, they sit in comfortable silence on Hyungwon’s bed. They can still hear his voice from outside, probably talking to his interns. He’s been so busy since he started having to manage a whole team of them. Every few minutes, he’ll send a text to their newly formed group chat (aptly named “KH MH HW” per Kihyun’s tyranny). Minhyuk wishes he would rest.

 

“So do you, like, live here?” He asks after a while. The question’s been in his mind for a while. “Not like, in this room, but in this building?” 

 

Kihyun laughs. His eyes become little crescents as he laughs, his cheeks creasing. 

 

“Fuck, no. I’d lose my mind being here all the time.” 

 

**24th MAY 2019**

To Minhyuk, the worst thing about being an undercover Superhero is that he still has to fulfil all of his normal-person responsibilities. One world think protecting the city would’ve been enough to spare him from having to work and study. One would be very wrong.

  
  
Technically, he doesn’t have to work anymore. The SRGD pays well enough for him to live comfortably. But he’d decided to work at the cafe a little longer to accompany Hyunwoo (who  had complained that Superhero work was taking everyone he loved away from him). As for university, he’s already spent so much of his energy and money trying to get this degree, he’s not going to quit now. So he continues to work at the cafe and go to lessons. It’s a little draining, doing these along with Superhero work. 

 

Thankfully, since Black Diamond’s warning, everything on the “fighting evil” end had gone rather quiet. Almost like all the Supervillains were as afraid of Black Diamond as the civilians were. These days, in between studying and work, it’s like he’s a normal person living a peaceful life.

  
With the exception of a few changes, of course, namely Doctor Chae and Gravity.

  
The pair of them sit a few steps away from him now, having breakfast while he works. Ever since they found out where he works, they’ve insisted on spending their mornings here. He thinks it’s kind of sweet, this little routine – Kihyun doesn’t have regular hours, so he just gets up early to spend time with them, and they come all the way here to be with Minhyuk. The cafe’s never very busy, so he gets to eat with them on most days. Minhyuk walks to a table near them to clear it. Hyungwon flashes him a smile when he walks by. (Minhyuk’s heart doesn’t race a little at that.)

 

“Join us soon,” Kihyun tells him.

  
Minhyuk does so a few moments later, when the cafe is empty of customers. Hyunwoo has left too, done with his shift. He drops into the empty seat casually. Hyungwon slides over a plate of cinnamon buns, which he accepts gracefully.

  
“Are you going to the office today?” Kihyun asks. “Jung is insisting I come in for training.”

  
  
Ever since the threat from Black Diamond, the management has been watching Kihyun much more closely. He knows Kihyun hates the extra supervision. Until 2 weeks ago, this extra supervision included Kihyun being suspended from going on missions, so Minhyuk understands his frustration.

  
  
Minhyuk shrugs. “If you want company.”

  
  
Kihyun smiles gratefully before taking a bite of a cinnamon bun. 

 

Hyungwon’s phone keeps lighting up. Minhyuk sneaks a few glances as the notifications pop up. Kihyun’s name appears a lot, alongside words like “liability”, “threat”, and “control”. None of that bodes well for Kihyun. Minhyuk can only hope Hyungwon sticks up for him. (It’s so easy to forget how much influence the genius Doctor Chae has in the department.) Hyungwon catches Minhyuk looking over, and smiles. He puts away the phone quietly. The man sure has a lot of secrets. 

 

“When will your shift be over?” Hyungwon asks him. 

 

“Noon-ish,” Kihyun replies, before Minhyuk opens his mouth. 

 

Either they’re becoming close enough for Kihyun to know his schedule, or Kihyun is just keeping tabs on him. Either way, he smiles, impressed. They strike up a conversation about training. Minhyuk thinks they’re getting along very well these days. Kihyun has stopped glaring at him every time they meet, his sighs and impatience replaced by easy smiles and laughter. Hyungwon leans back on his chair and chimes in every once in a while. 

 

“Don’t you have to get back to the office?: Kihyun asks Hyungwon. 

 

“I like it here, though.” Catching Minhyuk’s eye, Hyungwon winks. Kihyun rolls his eyes. Minhyuk sees Hyungwon’s chair lifting an imperceptible inch off the ground. Hyungwon, unshakable, takes a sip of his coffee. Kihyun smiles, the contented grin he only shows around Hyungwon. 

 

Then the smile freezes on his face. In the distance, Minhyuk hears shouts and thundering footsteps coming their way. They are accompanied by the distinct sound of running water. It’s deafening loud, as if there’s a waterfall bounding in their direction. What the hell is going on? 

 

Minhyuk looks out of the window. It’s something out of a disaster movie - water, powerful and deafening, floods down the street. The force of it injures everything in its way - roofs cracking, the water swirling through open doors and swallowing the people inside. 

 

Outside the restaurant, everyone is losing their shit. They scream and call for help, not knowing where to run. Minhyuk looks over at Kihyun, who looks like he’s thinking very fast. Hyungwon is on the phone, reporting the situation. Minhyuk tries to assess the situation outside - the water seems to be increasing, going faster and faster and taking everything with it. 

 

The culprit shows herself quickly. Dressed in blue and purple, she almost blends in to the giant mass of water lifting her into the air. Eight mounds of water separate from the mass, swirling around her like giant liquid tentacles. 

 

(Minhyuk wonders why every single Super in the world gets to have awesome, reality-bending powers, and he only gets to be a little lucky sometimes.) 

 

“There’s nowhere to run,” she assures the civilians all scrambling to get away. “The KRAKEN is here. 

 

Kihyun gets to work before Minhyuk has time to even think. Going against Minhyuk’s expectations, he doesn’t throw on a makeshift mask and fly out of the window to go battle the villain. The door of the cafe is slammed shut, locked, and barricaded, reinforced by the chairs and tables. Hyungwon walks around urgently, looking for any open windows or doors that the water could enter through. Minhyuk is at a loss. 

 

“What are you doing?” Minhyuk hisses, grabbing Kihyun’s arm. 

 

“Trying to keep these people alive, you?” Kihyun replies. He sounds a little annoyed, probably from getting manhandled. 

 

“Shouldn’t we go fight her?” 

 

“Yeah?” Kihyun asks. He looks so calm, like there isn’t a villain right outside threatening to drown everyone in sight. “Us and what army?” 

 

It’s wrong. Everything is all wrong. How had they gone from a peaceful morning to this: locked together in Minhyuk’s workplace with a villain on the loose? How can Kihyun act so callous while people’s lives are in danger? 

 

“How can you be so calm right now?” 

 

“Panicking won’t save anyone’s lives.” 

 

“We have to get out there and stop her!” 

 

“No, we don’t. And we can’t. We aren’t assigned to this mission. Help me with the door or _sit down_. Don’t be the idiot that goes exposing himself for every other villain that comes around.” 

 

“People are getting hurt! They’re right outside, are you just going to let it happen?” 

 

“We haven't been authorised to act. The department has someone on the way.” 

 

“We can’t wait for them! People are getting hurt _now_.” 

 

“And what exactly are you planning to do?” 

 

Minhyuk hadn’t really thought of that. 

 

“I don't care if you go out there and get in trouble alone. But when the villain turns on us, on Hyungwon, that’ll be because of  _you_.” 

 

Someone’s screams disappear in panicked gurgles. If this keeps up, people are going to die. Kihyun watches it all impassively. 

 

“You really couldn’t care less about people, could you? It’s all about duties and responsibilities with you.” 

 

Kihyun shrugs, but his arm is tense where he holds the door closed against the waves. 

 

“Where was all this restraint when Wonho was getting hurt? Or do the rules not apply when people you love are involved? What about the people outside? You don’t know them, so you don’t care?” 

 

“I’m just following the rules. Someone is on their way.” 

 

Kihyun is not listening to a word he says. Minhyuk releases a noise between a sigh and a growl and makes for the door. Kihyun winces when Minhyuk knocks into his shoulder. 

 

“That’s enough, Minhyuk.” 

 

Minhyuk turns around, betrayed. Hyungwon’s face is hard as stone. 

 

“Now is not the time to play the hero. You expose yourself, you compromise Kihyun too. If he gets killed because of you, I’ll never forgive you.” 

 

Painfully, he has to admit Hyungwon is making sense. Kihyun is in danger if Minhyuk gets exposed, especially with Black Diamond’s threat looming over their heads. Once Black Diamond discovers Gravity’s true identity, he’s done for. Everything is wrong, unjust. The sense of being wronged builds up as a growl in the back of his throat. He swallows it. Hyungwon gently pulls him down. 

 

They’re not sure what the Kraken wants. The introduction of most villains is for the sole purpose of scaring people, gaining minions. Odds are, she’s just here to hurt a few people, put on a terrifying show. So far, she’s doing a pretty good job. Good for _her_ , not so good for the hundreds of people in the neighbourhood that are in danger. 

 

They should be out there, helping people like they’re supposed to. If they weren’t under the SRGD – but they are, and Minhyuk wants to scream, he’s never felt so powerless in his life. 

 

“Can’t you use your powers from here?” He asks Kihyun, almost begging. “They won’t even have to see you.” 

 

Kihyun bites his lip, looking at Minhyuk, and then over at the situation. He seems a little torn. 

 

“Please,” Minhyuk pleads. He looks at Hyungwon for help. 

 

“We have to be careful,” Hyungwon says. It’s enough of a concession for Minhyuk to claim victory. Kihyun sighs. 

 

“I can try and pull the water down, but there’s nowhere for it to go.” 

 

Minhyuk thinks. 

 

“The Kraken must have done something to the drains before pulling this stunt.” He tells them. “The water isn’t draining away at all. She’s prepared, I’ll give her that.” 

 

Kihyun’s whole body is straining from keeping the door closed against the current that threatens to burst it open. Minhyuk joins him at the door, digging his heels into the ground and pressing his back against the door. 

 

There’s a moment, a short and helpless moment, when Minhyuk thinks there’s nothing they can come up with that could help. 

 

“Can you swim?” Hyungwon asks. 

 

Next thing he knows, he’s holding his breath, swimming through the water that’s now as high as a building. He desperately hopes he’s not going to die due to lack of oxygen. Lucky for him, he’s swimming with the current and not against it. The only problem is that he has to swim faster than the current, and escape it at the right time. His muscles are already hurting like hell. 

 

Water had flooded into the cafe when Minhyuk got out, so Kihyun and Hyungwon are now barricaded in the employee room. Hopefully, Kihyun will still be at a close enough distance to use his powers. 

 

The plan is simple, really. In a few moments, he’ll reach the biggest drain in the neighbourhood. The Kraken is just planning to bring the water down the street over it, presumably until she reaches something big and important enough that it’ll cause a national sensation if she were to wreck it. Minhyuk hopes the Kraken will be a predictable villain, so that their plan can work. 

 

Luckily for him, or perhaps because of him, the drain cover isn’t bolted down when he gets to it. It’s just extremely heavy. Thank god he has better control of his powers. With a grunt, and a thought of the _high probability that the drain cover will come away easily_ , he drags the cover slowly away from the hole. He grits his teeth at the sound of metal travelling over rough gravel. 

 

The water’s heading in his direction, now. From her height, the Kraken can see him standing right next to the open manhole. He bolts before he gets sucked into the water again. Pain blossoms on his face – the Kraken just shot him with a jet of water. It knocks him off his feet. His back slams against the wall of a nearby shop, the pain resounding through his body. Then the floor is no longer under his feet, and he’s floating beyond the Kraken’s reach. Kihyun deposits him safely on the roof of a high-rise building. (He _knew_ that bastard wouldn’t let him die.) 

 

From his vantage point, Minhyuk can see the water approaching the drain. At his signal, Kihyun turns up the gravity. 

 

The assigned Super, aVoid, comes just in time to portal the Kraken away before she can drag the water up again. The water drains away quickly, now that Kihyun isn’t struggling to pull it from the reach of the villain. Kihyun meets him on the roof when the mess is cleared away, glowing and victorious. 

 

It’s easier to win, with Kihyun on his side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!!! I know not much happened but I still thought this was an important chapter to put in hehe 
> 
> Anyway!! As always you can find me on twitter @hyunghoney :)) I talk quite a bit about the fic there so wink wink 
> 
> (Reminder that there's a hashtag for my fic if you feel like talking about it on twitter... it's #SuperheroLoveStoryAO3.. you don't have to use it obviously but it'd be cool if you did)


	5. Chapter Five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk brought him to his childhood home. He had asked so casually with a grin appearing on his face, already walking towards the car like he knew Kihyun would follow. Kihyun hadn’t even thought of refusing. 
> 
> Now, he wishes he had.
> 
> //
> 
> (It’s a habit that Kihyun’s forming, being with Minhyuk and Hyungwon.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find a description that suited this chapter well enough :( 
> 
> This is a very (!!) eventful chapter, so it took slightly longer to write and refine! I hope you all appreciate all the different revelations and progressions :D

_**kihyun** _

 

**25th May 2019**

 

“What were you _thinking_? How irresponsible can you be? You could have been exposed!” 

 

Kihyun tries his best to look remorseful as Jung yells at them. He has his head down and fiddles with his zipper, biting his lip in a semblance of regret. Minhyuk, somehow, despite not having experienced years of Jung’s nagging, is practically immune. He positions himself to look as defiant as he possibly can, slouching his shoulders, leaning back on the table, meeting Jung’s glare with a lazy grin. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, turning it on while still looking Jung in the eye. Kihyun’s phone lights up with a new message. 

 

**FROM: MINHYUK**

**Group Chat: “3 guys”**

**19/05/25 3:46 PM**

_wanna go watch detective pikachu with me_

 

“Put that down right now! Do you not understand the severity of your actions?” 

 

Minhyuk rolls his eyes. 

 

Kihyun looks carefully at him. His teeth are gritted behind the grin, his fingers clenched tight around his phone. Minhyuk looks the very picture of devil-may-care, but Kihyun knows it goes deeper than that. Jung is wrong about Minhyuk, just like Kihyun had been – he _does_ care, more than anyone Kihyun knows. When they were facing the Kraken, Kihyun was rendered stupid by panic. His only goal had been to stay hidden. Minhyuk acted like a proper Super; his first thought was keeping people safe. Does he even know fear? 

 

**FROM: HYUNGWON**

**Group Chat: “3 guys”**

**19/05/25 3:47 PM**

_i don’t mind : > but didn’t you watch it already _

 

Hyungwon had seen Jung summon them away, he knows very well that this is no time for Minhyuk to be texting the group chat about movies. _Don’t encourage him_ , Kihyun scolds Hyungwon internally.

 

**FROM: MINHYUK**

**Group Chat: “3 guys”**

**19/05/25 3:50 PM**

_Cant a man amuse himself twice without facing this kind of questioning?_

 

Kihyun bites back a smile as he reads Minhyuk’s message. There’s a loud BANG of Jung slamming something onto the table. Kihyun feels a headache coming on from all the noise Jung is making. It’s a page of the contract they signed when joining. Jung points aggressively at the part that states “ **_no unsanctioned missions regardless of circumstance”._ **Minhyuk rolls his eyes. 

 

“You’d do well to follow the rules of your contract!” Jung shouts. 

 

“aVoid wasn’t going to come in time,” Kihyun says in their defense. The look Jung gives him in response shows him that he doesn’t really give a shit about their rationalizations. “People were going to die, we had to act fast. It’s not like we weren’t discreet.” 

 

“Don’t give me those excuses, Kihyun. Why is it so hard for you to follow the rules? You just got off suspension, do you want to be out of commission again?” 

 

Kihyun shakes his head mildly. Something boils in him. He simmers it down to a low hum, and doesn’t point out that his suspension wasn’t his fault in the first place. 

 

**FROM: HYUNGWON**

**Group Chat: “3 guys”**

**19/05/25 3:50 PM**

_:]]_

 

Giving Minhyuk up as a lost cause, Jung rounds on Kihyun alone. Kihyun endures it easily, too distracted by the inflow of messages on his phone. 

 

“It won’t happen again,” he assures him, when the tirade ends. Jung sighs like he knows it’s not true, and tells them to leave. 

 

On their way out, Kihyun sees Minhyuk looks over at him, curiosity making his face strange. Kihyun meets his gaze and tries to turn away, but Minhyuk keeps him in place. 

 

“Tell me why,” Minhyuk commands, “you’re okay with just rolling over and let them order you around. You and I both know what we did was right, why did you apologise?” 

 

Kihyun has expected the question, though it’s a bit blunt for his taste. Minhyuk hasn’t taken his eyes off him, so they make uncomfortable eye contact as Kihyun formulates a response. 

 

“It’s… not that simple, Minhyuk.” 

 

Minhyuk frowns, disappointed, and (for whatever reason) Kihyun feels his heart sink. He almost wants to apologise – what for? Not being as outspoken as Minhyuk would like? Then Minhyuk shrugs, eyes still pensive, and they head off together to join Hyungwon for lunch.

 

It’s a habit that Kihyun’s forming, being with Minhyuk and Hyungwon. Minhyuk throws an arm around his shoulder. Warning signals go off in his head, telling him to stay alert and never let his guard down. The comfort and peace preludes terrible, terrifying danger; Black Diamond is still out there somewhere. But the sirens are muffled when he’s with the two of them. 

 

Hyungwon is waiting at a table in the canteen of the SRGD when they arrive. His face is a mask of focus as he texts someone, but he puts the phone away once he sees them coming. His face, too, clears of stress. He holds out his hands, one for each of them. Amidst the chaos and violence, Hyungwon, beautiful level-headed Hyungwon, is their shared escape. 

 

Kihyun isn’t sure if the smile that he flashes quickly their way is a pretense. After all this time, there are still moments when he can’t read Hyungwon. Hyungwon pulls up seats for them, already asking about their day. Kihyun settles into the conversation. It’s easy to be with them. He likes them. 

 

Kihyun doesn’t like the idea of trusting anyone, but Minhyuk and Hyungwon don’t care what Kihyun likes. 

 

“If Kihyun will come too, we can decide when to watch it soon,” Hyungwon tells Minhyuk, continuing their text conversation from earlier. 

 

Kihyun watches as Hyungwon leans against Minhyuk, pressing close. He squeezes their hands together. It’s soft and affectionate, a gentle apology for his harsh outburst yesterday. This is how Hyungwon does everything – gently, quietly. From Minhyuk’s smile, Kihyun can tell he’s received the message. 

 

Kihyun likes the fact that things have been kind of peaceful these days. It’s been a while since Black Diamond’s little display, and there’s still been no activity from him since then. He knows those three are hiding somewhere, ready to attack. Who knows what they’re planning? But he also knows that these peaceful days can’t be taken for granted. He lets himself rest, just for a while, and be with Minhyuk and Hyungwon.

 

He never wants it to end. He knows it will. He’ll still be ready when it does. 

 

* * *

 

**29th May 2019**

 

“Can I take you somewhere?” Kihyun had asked. 

 

Now that they’re both sitting in the car, Minhyuk singing carelessly as Kihyun drives, Kihyun is thoroughly regretting – well, everything. How had he woken up that morning, head still ringing with Minhyuk’s curiosity and disappointment, and decided that he’d reveal everything to him? Does Minhyuk even need to know? Kihyun has no idea why he feels the need to justify himself to Minhyuk, or seek his approval in any way. 

 

“I’m gonna ask you once again where exactly we’re going~” Minhyuk says to the tune of the song. 

 

“We’re almost there.” 

 

If Kihyun’s tone is a little clipped, it’s because he’s really losing his nerve. Minhyuk takes his free hand for a second, rubbing gently. Kihyun lets himself relax into the comfort. Every time he looks at Minhyuk he feels a pang of hesitation. It’s not too late to turn the car around, take Minhyuk somewhere (anywhere!) else. But Kihyun sees their destination and pulls into the abandoned parking lot. 

 

Then time slows ever so slightly. The sun seems to shine just a bit brighter. Minhyuk’s eyes widen, so Kihyun can tell he’s noticed. The area around them is almost empty, save the car they’re in, and the empty parking spaces, and one barren tree. Kihyun stops the car here, not bothering to pull over.

 

“We’re here.” 

 

Minhyuk clearly has a lot of questions, but he doesn’t voice any as he steps out of the car. He looks around at the barren place. Kihyun knows what he’s thinking: This place isn’t just _empty_ , it’s hollow; a hungry devouring hole hiding in plain sight. Neither of them make a sound – it feels like anything they say will be swallowed up. Minhyuk’s face is a mask of trepidation. Kihyun feels a grim satisfaction. Yes, this empty place is a thing to be feared. Just like him. 

 

Kihyun can still feel it, this empty thing, pulling at him; It’s inside of him too. They’re made of the same stuff. Can Minhyuk feel it? 

 

“What,” Minhyuk starts. There’s a long hesitation, like that was the end of his question. He seems to consider his next words carefully. “What are you trying to show me?” 

 

“In 2011, a black hole was formed at these coordinates.” 

 

A beat. A beat. A beat. Minhyuk blinks unevenly, mulling over Kihyun’s statement. He dips his head, asking Kihyun to elaborate. 

 

“It’s gone now, it only lasted a minute or so. But it took everything with.” 

 

Minhyuk nods, and waves for him to continue. 

 

“I was the one who created it.” 

 

There it is. The confession, the heavy weight of the sin rolling off his tongue. It doesn’t make him feel any better. 

 

“What?” Minhyuk’s eyes are wide. He takes a few steps back, like the magnitude of Kihyun’s confession needed to be given more space. Kihyun’s hands curl and loosen. He just nods. 

 

Minhyuk is pointedly not looking at Kihyun. Kihyun doesn’t get mad at him. (How is one supposed to respond to this kind of revelation? If he were Minhyuk, he might run.) Kihyun just looks at him, waiting, silently pleading. 

 

_Don’t run away, don’t be afraid, please_

 

“Just– just give me a moment,” Minhyuk says at last. His voice is strained. His hands are on his knees, back bent, like he just ran a marathon. “I’m… I’m just processing.” 

 

Minhyuk takes a few deep breaths, which get shallower and shallower until he walks very fast out of the empty space. Generally, nothing can stay too long in the place where the hole had formed. That’s the reason this place is abandoned, years after the incident. 

 

Kihyun, made of the same hollow stuff as this place, just sits against the tree. He closes his eyes, and resists the pull. Somewhere deep in his stomach, the emptiness bubbles and expands. He ignores it. Time slows a little further. He punches the tree, not hard enough to bleed, just hard enough to feel. The sensation of the pain pushes him back, a little closer to being human again. 

 

Warmth surrounds his reddening hand, as Minhyuk sits next to him and takes it into his own. Kihyun looks up. Minhyuk is still a little pale, but he seems to be done “processing”. He gives Kihyun a small smile. 

 

“Can you tell me the whole story?” Minhyuk asks. 

 

* * *

 

 

**30th August 2011**

 

The black hole was created on the 30th of August, 2011. 

 

Kihyun had been on patrol, scouring the city for any signs of wrongdoers. It had been a fucking boring day, so he was ready to wrap it up and go home. 

 

Then the road was dragged from below Kihyun’s feet. Everything was a fast blur. The whole chunk of road on which he had been standing was now zooming through the air, joining a whirlwind of ‘other objects that should not have been behaving that way’. Kihyun was thrown from the road, and landed hands first onto a pile of rocks and sand. His palms were wet, and the smell of blood wafted into his nose. He scrunched his face in annoyance. 

 

Another day, another villain. Thank god he was wearing his suit. 

 

Kihyun’s mind was whirring through different plans before he even got to his feet. Kihyun’s eyebrows furrowed. His body was already tensing for the fight. He scanned the sky for any sign of the culprit: Probably in ugly bright colours and a cape, grandstanding and ready to give a long monologue about taking over the world. He spotted him almost immediately – a huge man in a big red cape, standing on a roof, hands raised as branches and bits of the road whirled about him. 

 

Then the villain is hit squarely in the face with a tree, and knocked off the roof. Everything fell around him, surrounding him with a wall of debris. 

 

“Hey, G! Need some help?” 

 

Kihyun looked to the sound. His eyes were immediately assaulted with green and yellow, the unfortunate mish-mash of colours that made up Trademark’s supersuit. Trademark waved wildly at him with both hands, one glove dirtied by tree bark. He was floating a few inches off the ground. Kihyun nodded at him, reluctantly acknowledging the most annoying Super he ever had to work with. 

 

Trademark, ironically named because he really had no unique superpowers or abilities, was the freelancing sidekick of all Superheroes in Korea. He employed the powers of heroes and villains alikem against whichever villain he was helping fight against. Kihyun appreciated his powers, but not the overly cheery attitude nor the unwarranted friendliness. 

 

“His name is Mindgrip!” Trademark told him. “He does telekinesis or something!” 

 

“He won’t stay down for long!” Kihyun shouted. True enough, Mindgrip pulled himself to his feet. Trademark sent the same tree flying his way again. He countered the attack, chucking a car at the Super. Kihyun dragged the vehicle down before it can hit. The villain made to run off, probably to continue his violence where they couldn’t find him, but he found himself rooted to the ground.

Kihyun gave a little finger wave when he finally caught Mindgrip’s attention. 

 

“You didn’t really think you were going to destroy the city without being stopped, did you?” He called out. He let his voice be as mocking as possible, and his lips curled in a cocky smile. 

 

Mindgrip spat. “You are nothing but a mere obstacle, _Gravity_. Once I get you out of the way, the city will be mine. And I will reinvent it in my image. ” 

 

“You know, that threat would be a _lot_ more terrifying if you weren’t the 5th villain to say it this week.” 

 

Mindgrip laughed once, mirthless and cruel. Then he stopped allowing Kihyun to distract him. 

 

Kihyun lost sight of him as he battled a barrage of debris all trying to knock him off his feet. They all crashed to the ground before hitting him, either by his command or by Trademark’s. For all his bravado, he still went down when a streetlamp came crashing onto him. The clang of the metal echoed in his bones, hitting him with enough force to disorient him painfully. He heard a small shriek as Trademark, too, was hit with a heavy thing, and a thud as he hit the ground. 

 

The debris (window-panes, car wheels, chunks of pavement) pressed into Kihyun’s body. He tried to drag them down or float them away, but Mindgrip was either extremely powerful or was singularly focused on keeping them onto Kihyun, and his efforts were futile. It was getting a little hard to breathe. He began to entertain the possibility that he may not make it out of this one. 

 

He could feel the gush of wind as a tornado of rubble formed overhead. If Mindgrip really managed to win the fight today, Kihyun wasn’t sure that any other Super could stop him. It made him panic a little (he _was_ always so afraid). 

 

Eventually, the pressure slackened around him. Mindgrip must've turned his focus back onto destroying the city. He heard the sounds of crashing nearby – were civilians getting hurt? Then a hand was scraping off the rubble that trapped him, and pulling him to his feet. 

 

“You okay, G?” 

 

Kihyun had never been so thankful to see Trademark in his life. Trademark was caked in dirt and grime, probably from being buried the same way Kihyun had been. Kihyun couldn’t see his face (always wholly covered in the mask) but he could tell he was as sick of fighting this guy as Kihyun was. 

 

“Let’s just go get this over with,” he told him. 

 

By the time they found Mindgrip again, he was standing on a floating hunk of debris. The solution was simple enough: 

 

Kihyun began to pull everything downwards, creating as much gravity as he could release. It was easier to do this with Trademark around - it was like he had twice the amount of power. He focused on the debris with Mindgrip on it. It felt impossible to pull down – in essence, their powers were too similar for one to be able to counteract the other. 

 

Kihyun growled. Trademark gripped his shoulder, steadying him. He forgot everything else, and let his mind focus on one goal: To take the villain down. 

 

There was something boiling within him. (There was always something boiling within him, but this time it felt stronger.) 

 

It was urgent, and giant, and empty. Was he getting drained already? But he didn’t feel tired; He felt charged, vital. That empty, sucking feeling expanded inside of him. It felt a lot like dread, made physical, growing in his belly. What was it? He could barely feel Trademark’s hand on him anymore. His eyes were closing without his consent. 

 

There was no more sound nor feeling. He had gone inexplicably numb and deaf, all sensations sucked into the empty space opening inside of him like a mouth. 

 

It was power. He didn’t know how he couldn’t name it before. Power, surging through his veins. He smiled without meaning to, all his teeth showing in a happy snarl. 

 

Then he opened up, his mouth splitting in a laugh. The empty space expanded and became real, and black, and horrifying. 

 

The black hole took everything into it. 

 

The world rushed back to him – screams, deafening sounds of cars honking, Mindgrip shouting, begging, wailing. Kihyun threw himself onto the ground as everything in existence disappeared into the black hole (into him?). It was still expanding, beyond Kihyun’s body. He couldn’t breathe. Time was slipping from him, the sun getting inexplicably brighter and brighter. 

 

A car crashed heavily next to him before being shredded. It wasn’t entirely believable that a car made of metal could be shredded this way, turning into strips of metal and leather, but it did so anyway. Kihyun could vaguely make out someone screaming; It might have been him. His senses weren’t his own- he _was_ the gaping emptiness, somehow, and he was the one wielding it, and it had escaped him. 

 

Mindgrip was sobbing now, begging for mercy – then he was gone. Everything was gone, apparently, save Kihyun curled into a ball on the ground. 

 

Then he opened his eyes. Trademark was prostrated on the ground, fingers bloody and dug into the ground. There were angry red marks clawed into the floor, dragging along to where he'd finally ended up. Weak screams wracked his body. 

 

Everyone (the police, the public, the government) chalked the chaos up to an overzealous villain too eager to make his debut. They didn’t question where he’d gone, nor how everything had simply disappeared into god-knows-where. They preferred not to look too hard into it. They preferred not to understand. 

 

* * *

 

**29th May 2019**

 

Kihyun doesn’t dare to look at Minhyuk. He has no idea how Minhyuk is going to respond to this. He doesn’t know how he wants him to respond, even. When Minhyuk doesn’t say anything, he continues to speak.

 

“It was terrible, and amazing,” Kihyun says, almost in a whisper. Sitting at the same area, he can still feel the emptiness pulling at him, offering him another taste. He bites his lip hard, and shakes the temptation away. “It scared me so much, Minhyuk, you have no idea. This dark thing was inside me, and…” 

 

He trails off, thinking of it. It’s hard to describe it to anyone, even Minhyuk. That nothingness of a collapsing star took everything with it but him and Trademark, that thing that was _inside_ of him destroyed everything in its path. After the incident he was so terrified of himself, this alien, potential destroyer-of-the-universe that had been unleashed. How could he live with himself? With the fear came the shame, so much of it that it nearly suffocated him. He could murder and destroy, without even thinking of it, without meaning to, but he couldn’t save his parents? 

 

“I’m sorry,” he says after a breath. He doesn’t know what he’s apologising for. “I hope you aren’t afraid.” 

 

Minhyuk shakes his head. 

 

“Anyway,” Kihyun says, trying to sound offhand. “That’s when Black Diamond started hunting me down.” 

 

Minhyuk looks pensive, lost in thought. Kihyun just watches him. Everything he wants to confess has been said, so he waits for Minhyuk’s judgement. 

 

“Can I take you somewhere?” Minhyuk asks. 

 

* * *

 

Since Kihyun is not an entirely wretched human, he can passably handle most social interaction. Today, he’s completely stumped. He’s been to friend’s houses before, but he was a kid back then. Minhyuk had brought him to his childhood home. He had asked so casually with a grin appearing on his face, already walking towards the car like he knew Kihyun would follow. Kihyun hadn’t even thought of refusing. 

 

Now, he wishes he had. He’s grown used to Minhyuk, even grown to enjoy his company over the time they’ve had together. But there’s a difference between being partners on the battlefield and being at said partner’s home. It feels far too vulnerable. Kihyun doesn’t know how to handle Minhyuk like this. 

 

They stand together at the door of the apartment, as Minhyuk digs in his bag for his keys. 

 

“I lived at this shithole till I was eighteen,” Minhyuk tells him. “I hated every moment of it.” 

 

Kihyun doesn’t know how to respond to such a frank statement, but Minhyuk doesn’t look like he requires a response. 

 

“My younger brother lives here now. He got the lease when my parents were sent to prison.” Minhyuk says all this so casually, like Kihyun isn’t hearing about these details for the first time. Kihyun thinks he can remember Minhyuk telling him he’d learned to hotwire a bike from his father, and finally understands. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he says. 

 

“Don’t be, they were assholes.” Minhyuk shrugs. “Anyway, you showed me something, so I want you to see this too.” 

 

They walk into the apartment. They meet Minhyuk’s brother, a younger copy of him with his same lips and jaw, but eyes as tired as Kihyun’s. He waves them in, and lets Minhyuk give him a hug. He pulls away gently and leaves them to explore the place. 

 

Kihyun reflects for a moment – before he lost his parents, he’d always known they loved him. He’d grown up surrounded by love, and then spent years angry at the world for taking it all away. Had Minhyuk ever had that? How did someone as bright as Minhyuk grow up in such a dark place? How had these cracked walls sheltered that confident smile, how had the broken picture frames contained all his love, how had these empty halls nurtured all that he was? 

 

Kihyun knew emptiness, had felt it blossoming like the wide jaws of a kraken in his chest, knew it and called it by its name. But it lives here. There was nothing here at all of Minhyuk, so where had he learned to be so _good_? 

 

In Kihyun’s  peripheral vision, Minhyuk is looking at him. His cheeks feel hot. He swears Minhyuk smiles after seeing his blush. Kihyun feels rude, a privileged tourist in a broken home. Minhyuk laughs. 

 

“Guess the universe felt bad for ruining my life so early, so they gave me my powers to apologise. You don’t have to look like that, Kihyun. You’re ruining my happy vibe.” 

 

Minhyuk’s brother reappears in the hallway. “There’s pizza in the fridge, by the way.” 

 

Minhyuk leaps up as soon as he hears the mention of food. Kihyun doesn’t gasp when Minhyuk takes his hand and brings him to the kitchen. They eat, sitting at the kitchen counter. Minhyuk joins his brother at the door of the kitchen after a while. 

 

The two of them bicker with the comfortable history of family, knowing exactly how to tease and prod at each other. It’s not a side of Minhyuk that Kihyun’s never seen before. This loving affection, this warmth, Minhyuk exudes this naturally. But he can see in every teasing exchange, every casual banter, that this is where Lee Minhyuk became himself. 

 

(Kihyun doesn’t fight for anyone, or anything. He fights because he needs to protect the world, to save the people that have no one else on their side. For his whole life from the day he lost his parents, he believed that he could only do this because he’d lost everything. Tragedy births strength, he believed it, he _had_ to believe it to keep from going insane.) 

 

Minhyuk comes hopping back to the counter and takes a slice from Kihyun’s portion. His brother says to be more careful with the food. Kihyun shrugs, smiling; “He can clean his own mess”. Minhyuk leaves to get plates. When he returns, he sits so close to Kihyun that he can feel his body heat. 

 

( _What about love?_ )

 

After dinner, a subsequent issue arose over whether or not Kihyun is allowed to help with the dishes. Minhyuk banishes Kihyun to his room so that he can’t help even if he wanted to. Kihyun leaves the brothers to the chores and looks for Minhyuk’s bedroom. 

 

He finds Minhyuk’s room. The room is dusty, bare, un-lived in. But Kihyun gets the feeling that Minhyuk could never have lived here. Still, there’s bits of him hidden in the empty place: a polaroid picture of a younger him; a doodle of a little plant, etched tiny in pencil in a corner of the room. 

 

Aside from that though, the bedroom is so empty: Where is Minhyuk in all of this? Where’s the picture frames, storybooks, the scattered memories? 

 

It occurs to Kihyun that Minhyuk is a more intensely private person than he believed. He looks around for traces of Minhyuk until he’s dizzy, then he sits. The mattress is thick under him. He lies back on it. There’s a lump under his back. He rolls over and lifts the blanket. 

 

It’s an action figure. The pink, the blue, the visor – Kihyun’s eyes widen in recognition of himself. Something burns at the back of his eyes. He feels like he’s drowning. What is this doing here? He lets himself fall back on the mattress. His eyes are wet. His vision is blurry when he looks at Minhyuk’s bare ceiling. 

 

He doesn’t try to pick apart his feelings. He just holds the small version himself in one hand and rests on Minhyuk’s childhood bed. 

 

It reminds him, somehow, of his mother. It was his favourite memory, one he thought he’d lost to time and pain and fear. He’d been about ten years old; his mother had brought him to a kids store of some kind. He doesn’t remember why, he doesn’t remember if he had asked or it was his birthday or she was rewarding him. He remembers a figure of the Hulk. It was green and big and Kihyun had his heart set on it immediately. He tries to remember his mother’s face – It’s just pain, pain, pain, where he tries to look. He recoils, fearsome of the grief. 

 

So he just remembers that toy, and losing it weeks later, finding it in a drawer somewhere when he was twelve. His father had laughed it off. He doesn’t try to remember that laugh. 

 

He sighs. Some things, he wishes he could forget. He wishes, he wishes. He doesn’t let the memories tug at his brain, trying to worm their way in and make him cry for them. He doesn’t, he can’t. Not anymore. 

 

The mattress is weighed down. He hears Minhyuk’s breath before he sees him. He looks completely at ease, at home, a loose shirt hanging off him, a rubber band around one wrist. His slippers are fluffy and puppy-themed. 

 

Minhyuk doesn’t say anything as he lies down next to Kihyun. Kihyun holds the toy up and puts it onto Minhyuk’s stomach. 

 

“How’d this get here?” Minhyuk asks, without much conviction. He grabs the toy into his hands, Kihyun sucks in a breath like he’s the one who’s being held. A hand around toy-Gravity’s waist, Minhyuk flies him around the room. 

 

(Kihyun doesn’t actually fly anymore.) 

 

Outside, the television plays the news channel. 

 

They lie like this for a while, Kihyun watching Minhyuk play with this toy. It’s wordless, purposeless. The atmosphere is full of an unnameable thing. Kihyun only watches Minhyuk. His long eyelashes hang over his intent eyes. He’s just holding toy-Gravity now, smoothing his thumb along his black hair and over the fading colours of his suit. Kihyun gets goosebumps in the areas Minhyuk’s hands linger on. 

 

Kihyun breathes. He takes the toy from Minhyuk’s hands and puts it down on the floor. He kisses Minhyuk. 

 

Kihyun has won and lost fights, saved and killed, and grieved, and celebrated. None of those things are like this. It’s grief, it’s salvation, it’s desperate longing.  

 

They kiss again. Minhyuk closes his eyes this time, and Kihyun finds Minhyuk’s hand and intertwines it with his own. Minhyuk pulls him closer with a hand on the back of his neck. Kihyun smiles into the kiss. 

 

The kiss ends. Kihyun lets go of Minhyuk’s hands. He sits back on the mattress, breathing hard. 

 

“Wow,” Minhyuk breathes. 

 

Kihyun doesn’t say anything. What is there to say? Minhyuk keeps trying to catch his eye, but Kihyun can’t even look at him. His head feels fuzzy. If this was a battle, he’d know what to do. He’s a strategist. He’s supposed to know what to do, the next step in any situation. All he can think is _Minhyuk, Minhyuk_ on repeat. 

 

What does he know? He knows that Minhyuk is beautiful. He knows that Minhyuk is brave, and selfless, and stupid, and kind. He knows that he would have to try very, very hard to be good for someone like Minhyuk. He knows he’s been lying for a while now, saying he has nothing to lose, nobody to die for. Something else – he knows somewhere in this world there could be a place for him, right by Chae Hyungwon. His world closes in, just the three of them now. Minhyuk, Hyungwon, Kihyun. Where does he go from here? 

 

“Kihyun.” Minhyuk is reaching for his hand again. He stays limp, but lets Minhyuk take it into his own. “This doesn’t have to mean anything.” 

 

He wants it to mean everything. He wants, he wishes. 

 

He’s so sick of lying and hiding. Minhyuk sees right through him, anyway. 

 

“What if I want it to?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally happened!! As everyone knows I am NOT a slow-burn type of author so you can only imagine the self-restraint it took for me to not make them kiss earlier!! 
> 
> Anyway, I know this was a v busy chapter but I hope you've learnt more about Minhyuk and Kihyun!! 
> 
> (Question: Do you all like the character of Trademark?)
> 
> As always!! Twitter: @hyunghoney, Tumblr: @sakurachae, Curiouscat: @hyunghonie


	6. Chapter Six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is different about Minhyuk and Kihyun. Hyungwon can’t really explain it. It’s like they know, suddenly, exactly where they stand with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it has been more than a month! In my defence, I was having exams and also I wanted to make this chapter really good! (You'll also notice it's longer than usual.) 
> 
> TW: Child Abuse (in the flashback part at the start of the chapter) 
> 
> The chapter also contains graphic violence during the fight scene, so be warned. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

**_hyungwon_ **

 

**2006**  

 

A drop of water slipped from Hyungwon’s hair, down his forehead. He let out a whine at the cold, wet feeling but didn’t wake. Then a gallon of water was poured onto his face. He woke with a gasp. He ended up accidentally swallowing some of it. It stung his throat going down, and sent him into a series of violent coughs. He sat up in a panic, looking around for the culprit.

 

Doctor Lee stood next to his desk, a half-empty jug in his hand. Hyungwon’s heart skipped a beat. Doctor Lee’s expression was unreadable (but from experience, he was probably disappointed). Even though Hyungwon was already awake, the doctor dumped the rest of the water unceremoniously onto his head. A combination of the cold water and the air conditioning made Hyungwon shiver. His wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to warm up. Doctor Lee just watched him, looking thoroughly unconcerned. 

 

“Are you done?” His voice was calm, as always, deceptively impassive.  

 

Even with the freezing water dripping down his face onto his shoulders and neck, Hyungwon felt his cheeks burn. He looked away from the doctor. 

 

“Did you have a very tiring week, Hyungwon?” Doctor Lee asked dangerously. 

 

It was always worse when he called him by name – more directed, more frustrated. Hyungwon didn’t dare to look up. He shook his head no. 

 

“Do you deserve to be sleeping?” 

 

He shook his head again. His chest hurt – or his heart did. 

 

“Use your words, Hyungwon.” 

 

“No, sir. I don’t.” 

 

The doctor took a step closer, now too close for comfort. Hyungwon twitched. He nearly pulled away, but resisted the urge.  _ Don’t run, don’t run. _ It would only make things worse. 

 

The papers he’d fallen asleep on were now completely soaked through, the ink running and the words smudging away. He lifted the first sheet, but the rest were just as ruined. Half a day’s back-aching work, all wasted. He was probably going to be punished for that, too. Tears burned at the back of his eyes. He wanted to tell him that he’d worked hard to write out these reports and now they’re all ruined – The doctor tilted his head. Hyungwon kept his mouth shut. 

 

_ Rule Number One: Don’t speak unless spoken to.  _

 

“Stand up, please.” 

 

Hyungwon got up immediately. He kept his eyes trained to the floor, watching his own trembling legs and fidgeting hands. The floor of the office was pristine and shiny. Water dripped from his wet hair and onto the wooden surface. It was going to ruin the floor. He should probably mop it up as soon as the scolding was over. Or he’d make things worse. 

 

Doctor Lee stepped closer to him. Without thinking about it, he backed away. Wrong step. Three wrong steps, in fact. Doctor Lee’s strong hands gripped his shoulder. He whimpered. Doctor Lee yanked him back to the desk. His face quickly returned to its neutral mask. (When had it slipped?) Hyungwon folded his hands behind his back to hide the shaking. Doctor Lee didn’t like it. 

 

_ Rule Number Two: Don’t run away.  _

 

“Remind me, when were these reports supposed to be on my desk?” 

 

Hyungwon swallowed instead of replying. Technically, those reports had been due by 3pm. But also technically, he had been fast asleep since 2.30 pm. He had gotten home from school at 2pm after staying up all night to study for a test – but he knew that Doctor Lee would dismiss all this as stupid excuses. He’d be angrier if Hyungwon talked back. 

 

“3pm, sir.” 

 

The silence stretched on and on and on. 

 

“I’m sorry, sir.” 

 

The disappointment in his gaze was worse than a slap to the face. “Stop saying sorry. Just do better.” 

 

Hyungwon’s mind was whirring, as it always was. Doctor Lee was unpredictable, hard to read, not like anyone else in the world. Was he going to be punished now? Or would he be practical, and wait till the work was done? 

 

Doctor Lee lifted his hand. Hyungwon flinched, but he only reached to flick a few droplets off his face. Hyungwon stayed tense even after his hand was gone. Doctor Lee gripped his chin hard enough to bruise, and tilted his face up so their eyes met. Hyungwon felt himself stop breathing. Doctor Lee’s posture shifted, less hostile now. Hyungwon’s apprehension didn’t go away. 

 

“Is this my fault, Hyungwon? What with school and our mentorship, you must have a lot on your plate. Am I putting too much pressure on you?”  

 

_ No, no –  _

 

“Maybe it is my fault. I thought I saw potential in you, to be my successor. That is why I kept you here. But you are just a  _ child _ , after all. Perhaps you should just live a normal life, somewhere else.” 

 

If Doctor Lee didn’t think he was good enough, if he decided that he’d stop mentoring Hyungwon, he’d send him away. Where would he go? There was no place in the world for an orphan too old to be desirable for adoption and too young to live on his own. If Doctor Lee sent him away now, he’d never be anything. Nothing now, nothing ever. 

 

“No!” Hyungwon cut in before he could make up his mind. Doctor Lee looked at him appraisingly. “No, sir, it’s my fault. I’m sorry. I can do better. I will. I will.” 

 

Doctor Lee smiled. He reached out again (another flinch) and ruffled Hyungwon’s still-damp hair fondly. Hyungwon nearly slumped in relief. It was fine, he wasn’t going to be sent away. He’d made a mistake, but everything was going to be fine. Doctor Lee had always been a forgiving man, always been more forgiving than he deserved. 

 

The doctor’s hands lingered in his hair a while longer. Hyungwon leaned into it, longing for affection. Doctor Lee laughed, a low rumbly sound, and indulged him by pinching his cheek. It was a bit too hard, erring on the side of painful. Hyungwon still smiled. 

 

“I hope you won’t disappoint me again, Hyungwon. You know I hate to punish you.” 

 

“I won’t. Thank you, sir.” 

 

* * *

 

 

**8th June 2019**

 

Something is different about Minhyuk and Kihyun. 

 

Hyungwon can’t really explain it; They still train together, eat together, invade Hyungwon’s bedroom together, and bicker on and on as always. Yet there’s a sudden confidence in the way Minhyuk throws an arm around Kihyun, and a new edge to Kihyun’s playful teasing of Minhyuk. It’s like they know, suddenly, exactly where they stand with each other. It’s cute, but it’d be a lot cuter if they told him what brought it about. 

 

If he’s being honest, the thing that really surprises Hyungwon about this new change is that Kihyun is so  _ happy _ . Hyungwon knows Kihyun well, is familiar with his guilt and shame and fear. Once, it was a rare and precious occasion when he could make Kihyun smile. The past few days, he hasn’t gone a few minutes without seeing it. It seems like Kihyun can’t stop himself from smiling – especially when Minhyuk is in the room with him. It’s enchanting. Hyungwon hopes it lasts. 

 

Just that morning, the pair of them had walked in, hand in hand. 

 

Hyungwon nearly dropped his phone. (Actually, he did drop it, but a combination of Minhyuk’s luck and Kihyun’s gravity powers had the phone back in his hand in a second.) 

 

“You’re jumpy today,” Kihyun teased him, a laugh in his voice. He left Hyungwon’s entire computer floating in the air and littered the table with snacks instead. Hyungwon reached up for the computer desperately. Kihyun laughed, a beautiful breathless sound. The computer flew even higher up, sticking to the ceiling like a runaway helium balloon. 

 

Minhyuk pulled the coat right off his shoulders and threw it carelessly onto another chair. It landed gently like it’d been placed instead of thrown. 

 

“Loosen up, Won,” Kihyun told him. Hyungwon relaxed into their company. It was exceedingly easy. 

 

That day, Kihyun was all smiles and laughter and mischief. He used his power freely till half the things in Hyungwon’s room weren’t grounded, then freaked Hyungwon out by pulling them down at full speed before landing them softly. The dimples under his eyes creased like no tomorrow. He was impossible to resist in that state, like trying to resist a contagious yawn. But he also feels a little less predictable, a little more dangerous. 

 

And Minhyuk was a different monster altogether: He said nothing at all, normally overflowing with words, but his presence surrounded Hyungwon just the same. He held their hands, kissed their cheeks, snuck bites of their food, smiling at them all the while like there was nowhere else he’d rather be. His eyes blinked unevenly (one, then the other), warm enough to melt. 

 

Hyungwon wanted to ask –  _ What’s made you so happy? _ But Kihyun linked his arm through Minhyuk’s, and Minhyuk let his head drop onto Kihyun’s shoulder. They laughed together at a bad joke Kihyun told. Hyungwon stared, and wondered. Could he still be a part of this? 

 

The possibility of Kihyun and Minhyuk being in love isn’t an alien one; he's grown used over months to the pair that they form. Despite their initial turbulence, they get along surprisingly well. Minhyuk is wild but kind, irresponsible but loyal. He's the flight to Kihyun's gravity. Hyungwon, who knows Kihyun better than anyone, knows that he's happier around Minhyuk. Even Hyungwon, trying his very hardest, had never managed to make Kihyun smile so brightly. 

 

He loves both of them like nothing else, needs them like his next breath. He really hopes they tell him soon. It’s killing him to be kept in the dark, to pretend he doesn’t know. He’d been planning to talk to Minhyuk and Kihyun. It had taken him ages to summon the courage to broach the topic with them: He would say something omniscient like “You two kissed didn’t you?” or something cool like “You have a secret to tell me, yes?” or… something. 

 

He waited till the conversation had reached a quiet moment to approach the topic. With his heart pounding like it was going to jump out of his chest, he said to them, “Can we talk?” 

 

Then the alarms began to blare as they received an alert. ( _ “BREAKING NEWS: Cars driving away in droves as Centauri attacks at a shopping mall!” _ ) He blinked and then they were gone. 

 

Of  _ all _ the days for Centauri to break out of his hiatus, did it have to be today? Hyungwon grumbles internally as he sits in the observation room, though his expression is schooled into a neutral one. This morning has been a mess since he arrived at work. 

 

To make things worse, he's now observing the action along with their supervisor, a man whose company he doesn’t enjoy at the best of times. 

 

It’s not usual procedure for Hyungwon to monitor every fight that goes down. But ever since the original confrontation, they haven’t learned much about what Black Diamond (the second) plans to do. Centauri and Mimic have been revealed to be in league with Black Diamond, so the department insists he observe this fight to try and learn – well, anything. Much good that will do them, really, but he’s happy to oblige if it means he can see whether Kihyun and Minhyuk are safe. 

 

Jung types away on his laptop, monitoring the fight. Hyungwon keeps his eyes on the action through the mall’s surveillance cameras. He gnaws on his bottom lip in his worry. 

 

On the screen, Minhyuk and Centauri circle each other in an open space. The shops around them are all wrecked and empty. The two of them look dangerous and cocky, the most powerful things for miles. 

 

The white hood covering Centauri is browned with soil; He had gotten shoved face first into a pot while tussling with Kihyun in a garden supply shop on the basement level. But he’d managed to take a spade and, with the back of it, delivered a hit to Kihyun’s liver. With Kihyun temporarily stunned, he had sprinted up the escalator and arrived on the second floor where Minhyuk was waiting for him. 

 

They’ve been at it for a little over fifteen minutes now. Minhyuk’s hair is ruffled from all the action, his suit ripped in angry gashes where Centauri had cut him with laser blasts, but he is otherwise uninjured. Thank god. (Also, his holographic cape looks absolutely majestic. Hyungwon truly thinks that’s the best thing he’s done for Minhyuk ever.) 

 

"You've really improved since we last fought, Chancer," Centauri praises. There's no kindness in his voice. With a wave of his hand, a beam of laser whizzes in Minhyuk's direction. Minhyuk bends back, sliding to his knees to dodge it expertly. “You’ve even got a cape now! It’s like watching a child grow up.”

 

"Yeah? Well, I beat you during first fight too." Minhyuk says in return, pushing himself to his feet. "So you’ll have to excuse me for not quaking in fear.” 

 

Centauri laughs a low and cold sound. 

 

“You don’t have to be afraid! Much better men than you have died, still unafraid.” A light sparks at the tip of his gloved fingers. He shoots the laser at Minhyuk as he stalks closer. Minhyuk crashes into a mannequin in his rush to dodge. He gets up, his movements stuttering a little. The line of laser doesn’t break. Centauri keeps shooting. “No, I don’t demand your fear. But you’ll give it to me anyw–” 

 

A dagger comes flying Centauri’s way, grazing him slightly. Kihyun is still in the throwing stance when Hyungwon turns his attention to him. His face is twisted in a cocky smile. Centauri starts to come at him instead, but Kihyun has a second dagger neatly lined up. This time, it hits its target. Centauri yells and nearly crumbles in pain, clutching his stomach where the blade has gone in. Hyungwon can tell that Kihyun’s pleased with himself. 

 

The duo run at Centauri, Minhyuk from the left and Kihyun on the right. Kihyun has another dagger in his hand, while Minhyuk has armed himself with the arm of the mannequin. 

 

Centauri takes the first dagger, covered in his blood, and throws it straight into Minhyuk’s knee. Bulls-eye. Minhyuk collapses with a scream. He takes a rack of coats crashing down along with him. Minhyuk tries to push himself up, his palms pressed to the ground. Small whimpers escape him. 

 

Kihyun skids to a halt mid-run. He looks from Minhyuk to Centauri, torn. His choice is made for him when Centauri hits him with a blast to the chest. The force of it throws him through the window of a fashion store, burying him in glass and clothes. 

 

Centauri takes advantage of their momentary distraction. With both hands, he grips the blade lodged in his stomach. He wrenches it out. (Bad idea.) He doesn’t shout, but his ragged breathing sounds like agony. He stands, one hand gripping the knife, another holding tightly onto a metal railing for support. 

 

Minhyuk manages to stand too. He gasps in pain and wobbles, unable to keep his footing. Centauri cackles at Minhyuk’s torment. He shoots a laser blast in his direction. Minhyuk cries out, staggering to dodge, almost falling over. It happens again. This time, the laser hits Minhyuk’s arm, and he screams. Hyungwon’s stomach is churning. Minhyuk’s obvious distress is terrifying in itself – it makes Hyungwon feel like the world is ending. Will he get out of this in one piece? 

 

What happens next is definitely Minhyuk’s doing: The railing supporting Centauri gives way, sending him crashing to the floor again. Minhyuk limps his way over to Centauri, as fast as his injured leg will let him go. He knocks him with the mannequin arm when he tries to stand up. 

 

Minhyuk stands over him for a while, panting. He’s definitely in need of medical attention. Hyungwon wrings his hands, trying to swallow his anxiety. 

 

“Don’t you ever think about retiring?” Minhyuk asks Centauri. Even his bravado can’t mask his unmistakable pain. He’s leaning heavily on his uninjured leg, tears in his eyes. Centauri reaches up to shoot at Minhyuk again. Minhyuk crushes his hand under the injured foot. Both Supers bite back cries of pain. 

 

Centauri pulls his hand free and digs his nails into Minhyuk’s wound. Blood flows from the point of contact. Minhyuk hisses, sinking. He manages to pull Centauri off. 

 

While this happens, Kihyun clambers out of the pile of clothes. Centauri’s whole body lifts off the ground and hits the wall. Hyungwon nearly whoops. 

 

Then the camera whites out in searing light. 

 

“Close your eyes!” Minhyuk yells, a second too late. 

 

Hyungwon can hear them all scrambling, forgive the pun, in the  _ light _ of this new development: Loud footsteps falling as Kihyun uses his remaining senses to track Centauri down; A curse word shouted so loudly it could only mean Minhyuk had reached out to where Centauri had been and caught nothing. 

 

Similarly robbed of his view, Hyungwon listens out for Centauri. He’s probably in a lot of pain, trying to best two Supers in a fight, armed with a dagger freshly freed from his side. Despite all this, he has a huge edge over them as the only one in the fight who can still see. (Not to mention, the debilitating injury he’d delivered to Minhyuk.) Hyungwon holds his breath. 

 

( _ Don’t hurt them, please. _ ) 

 

There’s a sound of impact, and then a clang. Someone must have knocked the dagger out of Centauri’s hands. There are a few grunts – Hyungwon identifies the voices as Centauri and Minhyuk. He feels a surge of love for the man; After all these hits, he just keeps going. 

 

Minhyuk swears. Hyungwon hears a crash. Did Centauri hit his leg again? Even a well-trained Super like Minhyuk can’t possibly bear with that kind of pain for so long.  

 

Some silence, then Hyungwon hears the painful noise of a punch. It is followed by Kihyun’s groan of pain. Common sense tells Hyungwon that Kihyun has retaliated, but the white light doesn’t even flicker so it obviously didn’t land. Centauri’s breaths are shallow and pained. He won’t last much longer with his wound bleeding out like this. (And neither will Minhyuk. Where is he?) The subsequent beatings come quickly, Centauri efficiently debilitating Kihyun while he still holds the advantage. 

 

Anxiety is making it a little hard to breathe. Hyungwon wants to get out of his seat, head off to where they are and help, even though logic argues against it – he can understand Minhyuk’s daily hotheaded decisions now. He forces himself to sit still. 

 

Centauri is not a villain known for shying away from physical fights. If all else fails, he can beat a Super to a pulp if he has to. Hyungwon hears another pained cry and winces. He can almost feel the bruises blossoming all over Kihyun’s body. 

 

_ (Fight back, why won’t you fight back?) _

 

There’s so many unknowns: What does Centauri want out of this fight? Did Black Diamond send him or is he acting on his own? In other words, did he come for a specific purpose or is he just getting some adrenaline out of his system?

 

Where did Minhyuk go in all this chaos? Hyungwon feels his body writhe every time he imagines the pain of being stabbed through the knee. Is he still faint from the injury, or trying to sneak up on Centauri? The complete whiteness of the television screen taunts Hyungwon. Usually, he always knows what’ll happen next, always has a plan. But today everything is a blur. Too many shifting variables. Damn Centauri. 

 

There’s a noise of metal slamming (hard) against bone. The camera display returns to normal, and the next thing Hyungwon sees is Centauri on the ground. Minhyuk is standing over him, leaning heavily on his unhurt leg. The half of his face not covered by the mask is scrunched up in pain. In his hands is a metal tray. The point of impact is clear; Centauri weakly clutches his forehead. 

 

Not far from them is Kihyun. He’s stumbled away after the beating and now rests his whole weight against a display window. He’s covered in bruises, as Hyungwon expected, and bleeding in three different places. Hyungwon doesn’t know whether to be relieved or worried.

 

Centauri keeps trying to escape. He swivels on the ground and lands a kick to Minhyuk’s thigh. Minhyuk groans, but doesn’t sink. His eyes are glistening with tears. Some of it runs down his face. Kihyun looks at him. The visor hides his eyes, but Hyungwon knows he’s worried. 

 

“I’m fine, Gravity,” Minhyuk assures him, sounding anything but fine. 

 

Kihyun stalks over to where Centauri is and holds him down with one foot. There’s something dark in his eyes. He just looks at Minhyuk’s knee, freely bleeding now, and frowns. This is not going to end well. Centauri screams. Hyungwon sees why, a moment later: Kihyun’s foot is pressing on his bleeding wound. Hard.

 

Centauri lets out a series of whimpers. He tugs fruitlessly at Kihyun’s leg, failing to dislodge it. Maybe he’s tired from the fight, or maybe the pain has sapped all the strength from him. It’s needlessly cruel. It’s painful to watch. Centauri saves himself seemingly the only way he knows how - he returns to the oldest trick in his book. 

 

The screen goes black. 

 

Centauri shouts again as Kihyun presses his heel deeper into the wound. The light returns– 

 

The screen shifts rapidly: Black, White, Black– Centauri seems to be losing control of his power as the pain increases. 

 

"Why did you come back? What does Black Diamond want?" Minhyuk asks. Centauri spits, trying to stay defiant. Hyungwon scrunches his nose, disgusted. Kihyun presses harder. Centauri is wailing now. 

 

Hyungwon wants to turn away. He grips the armrest so hard his knuckles turn white. This is a crueler Kihyun than he knows, angrier than Hyungwon remembers him to be. It’s the Gravity who killed Black Diamond, who loves vengeance more than justice, whose ends justify his bloody means. This is what Kihyun is with something he’s not willing to lose – Minhyuk. 

 

And Minhyuk, excited and hotheaded (and probably in a tremendous amount of pain), isn’t stopping him. Maybe in a different circumstance he might, but not now, not when Centauri is at their feet and the world watches them and they’re basking in victory, winding down from a fight. Centauri is close to tears at this point. He won’t be able to stay conscious much longer. Kihyun doesn’t let up. 

 

“Answer the question.” 

 

They're wasting time. Centauri isn't going to tell them anything, not when he’s choking back screams, helpless under Kihyun’s feet. It'd be smarter to catch him and bring him back for a proper interrogation. It's what Hyungwon would do, if he was there.

 

But being a Super is not his job. (It was his job, once. But Minhyuk and Kihyun don't have to know that.) His job is to help them – track down their villains, upgrade their suits, patch up the occasional wound. He's mostly okay with it, but sometimes he wishes he could be there to give them some advice, pull them back when they’re lost in their own power. 

 

Centauri sinks his teeth into Kihyun’s leg. Kihyun exclaims. When he tries to pull away, Centauri pulls him off balance by the foot. He gets up with surprising speed. Minhyuk tries to go after him. Centauri shoots him with a laser blast, in the injured knee. (Again!) Finally, Minhyuk’s body has been pushed as far as it will go. His legs give out. He crumbles and doesn’t bother to get back up. His eyes are glassy. He’s in shock. 

 

His knee is bleeding. There’s a purpling bruise on his neck, a few littered across his face. He’s not even  _ moving _ . Centauri shoots him again for good measure, in his face this time. Hyungwon can’t hold back his gasp when Minhyuk’s cheek is sliced open. Blood beads along the cut. He doesn’t even react, already too overstimulated. 

 

Hyungwon’s heart is in his throat. 

 

Kihyun snarls. 

 

Centauri takes about ten agonizing steps before he sinks into the ground. The marble floor splinters and breaks as Centauri is rooted into place. Kihyun reaches him almost immediately. A hand closes around Centauri’s throat, lifting him into the air. Centauri lets out choked noises, trying desperately to pry the hand off. 

 

Kihyun’s fist collides with Centauri’s face. Centauri falls to the ground. His hood falls around his shoulders, revealing his brown hair. If he loses concentration, he won’t be able to maintain the light-mask over his face. As luck (also known as Minhyuk) will have it, his focus falters. They catch a glimpse of a nose, a blur of lips, then nothing. No scar, no birthmark, nothing to identify him by. Jung sighs when Centauri throws the guise back up. 

 

Hyungwon would be proud of Kihyun for making Centauri drop his mask like that, if it isn’t so obvious that strategy is the last thing on his mind right now. Damn Kihyun. 

 

Kihyun takes him by the hair and pulls him to his feet. Centauri whimpers but doesn’t fight. He can’t, not when he’s turning pale from blood loss and exhausted from a long battle. Kihyun draws his hand back to hit Centauri again. Centauri ducks badly and ends up catching the blow on his head instead. 

 

“You like watching people in pain?” Kihyun asks. “You hurt Chancer, you hurt innocent people, but you can’t take it when it happens to you? You’re a fucking  _ coward _ .” 

 

He has to help Centauri – if the SRGD let him die at Kihyun’s hands, that’d be the end of Gravity’s career. Not to mention, Black Diamond doesn’t need another reason to hunt him down. 

 

Kihyun’s knuckles are covered in blood. Some of it is on his face too, and splattered on the visor. Minhyuk is already lost, he can’t stop Kihyun. The horror has lodged itself in Hyungwon’s chest like a second heart. All other emotions – anger, frustration, disgust – are pushed aside. This is sadism, plain and simple. Centauri hurt Minhyuk and Kihyun wants to make Centauri pay for it, possibly with his life. 

 

He stands. 

 

“He’s going to kill him.” 

 

It isn’t a question, just a fact. Jung nods. 

 

“I’m going to stop him.” This is also just a fact. Jung nods again. 

 

The day had been so good, when he was with them... What happened? Is it his fault, somehow? It feels like he’s being punished. 

 

By the time Hyungwon gets to the first floor, a department-issued car is already waiting. Jung must have called for it when he left. On his way to stop Kihyun from murdering Centauri, he runs through a mental list: 

 

_ 1) some kind of shields to be made for G & C  _

 

He doesn’t know why it’s not regulation to have every Super carry a shield. Sure, it’s a little bulky, a little too reminiscent of Captain America, but the number of times they’ve gotten injured in this one fight presents a pretty strong argument. 

 

_ 2) stronger protection to build into their suits _

 

Hyungwon can’t stop thinking of Minhyuk. His vacant eyes. His shaking hands. His bruised face, his injured knee. He’d pushed himself beyond what he could take, just to stop Centauri. Hyungwon wants to cry. 

 

Next time, he’ll make sure they won’t be hurt so easily. 

 

_ 3) gun? no  _

 

He’d better not give them anything that would encourage Kihyun’s newly rediscovered bloodlust. 

 

Hyungwon dashes through the police barricades, up the escalator, turning corners so sharply that he barely avoids knocking into walls. When he arrives, the three Supers are next to a cooking supplies shop. 

 

Minhyuk is sitting a short distance away, face pale. He must be exhausted. Or in shock. Definitely both. Hyungwon makes a mental note to take care of him. But that’s for later. Right now, there’s a more pressing problem. 

 

Kihyun is kneeling, feet on either side of Centauri. His punches alternate from the left hand to the right. He doesn’t let up. Centauri has completely stopped fighting. He’s barely conscious now. If his mask dropped right now, it wouldn’t even matter. Hyungwon is sure his face is mangled beyond recognition. 

 

“Gravity,  _ stop _ .” 

 

Kihyun doesn’t look up at the sound of Hyungwon’s voice. His fist (red with blood, purple with bruises) remains lifted. He looks like he’s considering just ignoring him. This is not the Kihyun that Hyungwon loves. When had Hyungwon lost him? 

 

Blood drips down from Kihyun’s knuckles. His fist is still in the air, ready to swing. He doesn’t move. His eyes are glazed over, black as space. Hyungwon’s annoyance eases a little. He’s seen him like this before. He hopes it’s not too late to pull Kihyun back, ground him. He hopes he’s the man for the job. 

 

Hyungwon walks slowly to the pair of them. 

 

He puts a hand on Kihyun’s tense shoulders. 

 

“Please, Gravity, that’s enough.” 

 

Kihyun lets out a shuddering breath. His head turns slightly in Hyungwon’s direction. Hyungwon squeezes his shoulder – not hard, just enough for it to feel real. He holds out the same hand to Kihyun. 

 

Thankfully, miraculously, Kihyun takes it. Hyungwon pulls him up, and watches him step over Centauri like he’s nothing. Kihyun’s hand is shaking so much in Hyungwon’s. His eyes are still far, far away. He has to clutch Hyungwon’s shirt to stay upright. His forehead presses against Hyungwon’s cheek, and his feather-light body presses fully against him. 

 

Hyungwon puts his arms around him without thinking about it, and loses his breath when Kihyun lets himself into the hug for a while. They stay like that for just a few seconds. 

 

Then they to Centauri – who is no longer there.  _ Damn _ invisibility. 

 

So the situation gets worse. First, Minhyuk gets hit in the knee. That’s going to put him out of commission for weeks at least. Second, Kihyun nearly beats Centauri to death. And after all that, they don’t even get the chance to bring him in. Hyungwon can taste the ramifications already. It’s not gonna be pretty. 

 

All this and it’s only 11AM. 

 

* * *

 

11.30AM sees them finally arriving back at Hyungwon’s office, after Hyungwon managed to fend off the hungry reporters and angry higher-ups for at least a while. The office is exactly as they left it. It’s hard to believe that it’s barely been 2 hours since they were together here that morning. 

 

Minhyuk’s mask and Kihyun’s gloves and visor lie on the table. The blood on the visor has dried, mostly. Kihyun’s belt is also on the table, missing three daggers now (they’d all been filed into evidence). 

 

Kihyun looks pissed. His eyes are set, his hands curled into fists by his side. Hyungwon wants to reach for him, soothe him somehow. But he can't be distracted by Kihyun.

 

Right now, the main focus is Minhyuk. The wound in his leg is very deep. The knife had stabbed him with severe force, not to mention all the subsequent hits – it’s no wonder that he's in a tremendous amount of pain. Hyungwon bites his lip, heart hurting already at the sight of Minhyuk hurting. Minhyuk is deathly pale from the blood loss and shock. His hand is in Hyungwon's, squeezing now and then whenever the pain becomes too excruciating.

 

"It hurts," he tells Hyungwon. Hyungwon nods. Minhyuk whimpers, and Hyungwon's heart clenches painfully. Tears well up in Minhyuk's eyes. He's clearly holding himself back from crying; The pain is enough to reduce anyone to tears.

 

"You're doing so good, Min," Hyungwon assures him. He doesn't flinch as Minhyuk squeezes his hand harder. Kihyun's knuckles are white, his nostrils flared. Hyungwon hopes for Centauri's sake that he's hidden himself well. He may have escaped with his life today, but something tells Hyungwon that Kihyun’s anger is not so easily put out. 

 

Hyungwon takes care of Minhyuk as gently as he can. Thankfully, it's only his leg that needs to be tended to. Hyungwon eventually manages to coax him to sleep before he tends to the wound. He breathes a sigh of relief when the deed is done. Kihyun sighs at the same time. 

 

Finally, he looks up at Kihyun. Kihyun looks tired, as he always does. His eyes are on Minhyuk, softer than clouds. His stance is still tense. Before, he would relax immediately in Hyungwon's presence. He's more cautious, still angry, but he's got good reason to be. Hyungwon still stands from where he's been crouched over Minhyuk, and holds out a hand to Kihyun.

 

Kihyun still takes it. His shoulders droop a little. Hyungwon approaches him, always slow, always gentle. He looks Kihyun up and down, checking that he really isn't hurt anywhere. Only when he's satisfied, he brings his other hand up. Kihyun leans towards his hand, resting his cheek on him, seemingly before he even knows it. Hyungwon rubs his thumb in small circles along Kihyun's cheekbone.

 

“About what happened earlier–” Kihyun starts. 

 

Hyungwon shakes his head. “We’ll talk about it. For now, you should go change, and get some rest.” 

 

Kihyun pulls away. 

 

“We have to talk about it now! First Wonho, now Minhyuk. You know Wonho doesn’t even dare to leave the house now? Minhyuk told me. It’s because Black Diamond fucked with his head! There’s no shortage of people that Black Diamond and his cronies can’t go after. What if it’s  _ you _ they hurt next? Are we supposed to just keep waiting for the hits to come? We need to get them where it hurts. We need to –”

 

“I get what you’re saying. I promise we’ll talk about it, okay? But it’s too important of a conversation to be leaving Minhyuk out, and we’re all too wound up to be civil.” Kihyun opens his mouth, but Hyungwon goes on. “I don’t want to fight you. Please just go.” 

 

Kihyun’s subsequent protests die on his lips, as he finally realises that he isn’t the only one in the room who is angry. 

 

"Take Minhyuk with you," Hyungwon tells him. Kihyun obeys, and Minhyuk's sleeping form is in the air minutes later, floating along behind Kihyun towards Hyungwon's bedroom.

 

Hyungwon watches them leave. He wants nothing more than to join them. If comfort could be personified, if peace took human form, if there was a home for him, they'd be all those things. He longs for them, as if he's always longed for them, even before he knew them. He hopes they still have room for him. 

 

His phone screen lights up with an alert. 

 

**FROM: MAIN OFFICE**

**19/06/03 11:47AM**

_ Report to #11-01. EMERGENCY MEETING.  _

 

Hyungwon still has a lot of work to do, especially after the fiasco Kihyun’s created. He pushes away the anger. 

 

He's tired. But that’s just how he’s always been. 

 

Well, as they say, evil doesn't sleep. It means Hyungwon can't either, at least not till his work is done. He gathers his things, ready to dive back into work. 

 

The morning has not even reached afternoon. 

  
  


* * *

 

**_mimic_ **

 

**11th June 2019**

 

Mimic takes a deep breath before pushing the door open. Chances are, he won’t be walking back out of it unscathed. He’d been steeling himself for this since that morning, when he’d received a voicemail: 

 

**FROM: ♡**

**19/06/11 7:52AM**

_ “10:30PM at home. Don’t be late.” _

 

Even if that voice message hadn’t included a Command, Mimic knows better than to argue with Black Diamond when he’s angry. So he wrapped things up at work and cleared his schedule for today and tomorrow; Who knows how long Black Diamond’s anger will take to subside? It’s wiser to just ride it out and maybe make sure Centauri doesn’t get murdered or something. (Although after what he’d pulled with Gravity and Chancer, Mimic almost thinks he would deserve it.) 

 

The penthouse is deathly silent when he walks in. Mimic tries not to make any noise as well. He leaves his coat on the rack and looks around for signs of people. The living room is spacious and well-furnished, just like an unlived-in showroom. Black Diamond has no care for comfort, just for aesthetics. Paintings lined the walls – all priceless, untouchable art. A cabinet full of expensive alcohol, a thousand-dollar rug, a roaring fireplace. 

 

Everything Black Diamond owns is perfect, not a single thing out of place. Black Diamond wouldn’t stand for that. Which is why they’ve been summoned today. 

 

Mimic sees a door that is ajar and heads to it immediately. He puts his hands into his pockets; It’s easier to pretend they’re not shaking when he can’t see them. 

 

Black Diamond is in his full suit, mask and all, sitting completely at ease on a plush chair. He looks the very picture of ease. Mimic balls his hand into a fist to stop it from shaking. 

 

Centauri is on his knees, eyes trained to the floor. His face looks like shit – Gravity’s doing. He looks like he’d rather be anywhere but here, but he’s not moving at all, not even trembling – Black Diamond’s doing. Mimic almost feels bad for him. But he can’t worry about him right now, he realises, not when Black Diamond is going to take it out on both of them. 

 

“Now that we’re all here,” Black Diamond begins, calmly, dangerously. “I think we need a little refresher on what happens when you disobey me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, a chapter almost entirely from Hyungwon's POV! I wanted to show a bit of his backstory as well as his perspective, since we haven't really gotten to know him as a person. I hope you enjoyed it!! And I hope you enjoyed the little peek into Black Diamond, Centauri, and Mimic's lives ;) 
> 
> HIATUS NOTICE: I am taking my A Level exams for the entire month of November, so this will be my final update at least until December. The next update could either be in December or January. 
> 
> As always, please (seriously please!!) leave comments and kudos (and maybe some theories??)!! I'd really like to know if you guys like the direction this is going in and who your favourite characters are, who you'd like to see more of, what your favourite moments are, etc. 
> 
> LOTS OF LOVE, jams   
> p.s. follow my twitter @hyunghoney or my tumblr @sakurachae

**Author's Note:**

> get ready for the superhero story of a lifetime! the title says it all – we all know how it'll end, but only i know what it'll take :)
> 
> kudos are appreciated, comments are begged for :D (really, please, i need the validation, i'll pay you in more chapters) 
> 
> i have the first three chapters written out, so hopefully the updates will be fairly consistent! 
> 
> you can find me on: [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyunghoney) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hyunghonie) or [tumblr](https://sakurachae.tumblr.com/)


End file.
